How Far We Go
by kellyjb514
Summary: How far would we go for our family? For our sibling? Follow Evangeline Swan as she journeys through the minefields of family, friends, love, and the hazards of dealing with immortals. Eventual Felix x OC.
1. Hurt

"Love is only a dirty trick played on us to achieve continuation of the species."

W. Somerset Maugham

Forks, Washington - September

"Don't." Bella's voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through her, trickling like acid through her veins. "Don't do this."

Edward just stared at her, and she could see from his eyes that the words were far too late. He already had.

Stanford, California

"Shit!" Evangeline clutched at her chest while curling into herself. The pen in her hand snapped into pieces, dropping onto her study notes. Sudden agony ripped through her repeatedly and caused her to fall out of her chair. After a few moments she tried to stand.

Another, stronger wave ripped through her veins and she ended back on her knees. One hand gripped her desk while the other continued to grasp at her chest cavity in desperation. She felt like her heart was being hollowed out, leaving an empty shell behind. Finally able to wrap her mind around the pain, she realized it wasn't her own. Pushing to her feet, Evangeline caught sight of herself in her mirror. Dark brown eyes, long reddish brown hair, slim figure, essentially an exact copy of her sister. Something was wrong with her twin and Evangeline Swan could feel it.

Forks, Washington

Bella walked and walked. Time made no sense as she pushed through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far she went. She started to worry that she was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but she kept going. She stumbled often and, as it grew darker, she fell often too.

Finally she tripped over something and she stayed down. Rolling onto her side so she could breathe, Isabella Swan curled up on the wet bracken and stared into the night.

Stanford, California

After calling Bella's cellphone multiple times, Evangeline had called their father. She had insisted that something was wrong with her sister. Never one to doubt the twin's connection, Charlie had made some phone calls. None of the numbers for the Cullens were working and the hospital told him the doctor had taken a new job elsewhere. Nearly fifteen minutes after that, Evangeline received the news that her sister was officially missing. A search team had been sent out to find her but there wasn't any good news until late that evening.

"Physically she's fine Eva but I think something inside her is broken. I can see it in her eyes. You probably understand it best, what are you feeling honey?"

Her father's voice filtered through the phone Evangeline had pressed to her ear. He sounded tired but mostly worried. She bit her lip gently as she thought about her answer.

"I feel fine but that's only because I'm ignoring our connection. I can still tell that the pain is there but it's different because she's asleep. I've never felt anything like this, I didn't know anyone could feel this much sadness. All of this because her boyfriend skipped town?" The tone of disbelief was clear in her voice. She could feel the pain but she couldn't understand the source. Evangeline had graduated high school at sixteen with a full scholarship to Stanford but the busy schedule hadn't stopped her from dating. Though she had gone through her fair share of breakups, none had ever hurt like this.

"I know exactly how you feel Eva." Charlie sighed heavily over the line. "But as much as I hate to admit it, she was different with him. Things were really intense between them. Best thing to do now is wait I suppose. Let her work through this and help however we can."

She agreed with him then gave him a quick update on school. Her sophomore year was going very well so far and she had made some new friends. She told him about the birthday presents she had gotten from friends and thanked him for the camera he had sent her. He joked that their birthdays were easy because he only had to buy two of the same item. The two laughed together before saying goodbye. Bella and her sister had been getting the same gifts for their birthdays every year and the two had always loved it. Their personalities were so different that the twins didn't mind playing up their physical similarities.

Bella had always been shy, unsure, and content to stay inside whereas Evangeline was the opposite. She was outgoing, confident, and loved being active. This came in handy when trying to discern the two. Bella's hair, never getting a lot of sunshine, stayed brown but the extra rays had brightened her sister's locks into a gorgeous auburn color. Physical activity had also given Evangeline's body curves that were nonexistent on her sister. Bella also preferred her nickname but Evangeline hated having her name shortened by anyone but her family. These traits combined with their differing levels of outward confidence usually made it easy for close friends and family to tell the difference. Everyone else was left struggling to figure out who was who.

Neither girl knew how much these differences would mean nor how much their lives were going to change because of them.

**A.N. I've had this story in my head for a while and I'm finally posting it online. Please review and let me know what you think! Also, I don't own any of the Twilight characters or story. Only my OC and my own ideas.**


	2. Home

Stanford, California - January

"I don't know how long I'm staying but I'll call as often as I can, okay?" Evangeline spoke quietly into her phone as she packed the last of her clothes into her suitcase. There was a short silence as she listened to the voice on the other end. "Dave she's my sister and she needs me. We've been over this."

Another silence, this one longer than the last.

"Yes I've obviously concocted this whole story, put my education on hold, and am moving in with my father so that I can cheat on you! How did you ever discover my secret plan?" The sarcasm in her voice was deadly. "Do you hear yourself? Are you actually that stupid? I don't have time for this. I'll text you when I'm settled. Good bye Dave."

"I wish you'd just break up with that idiot. You are way too good for him." Her roommate Cali, who had been silently writing an essay, finally spoke up. Cali was re-taking her senior year but the two girls had gotten along well despite their age differences. They were now very good friends. Evangeline sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I know, I'm going to do it. I'm just waiting for the right time I guess. Breaking up over the phone just seems so impersonal and rude. I'll figure it out soon but if I don't leave now I'll get stuck in rush hour traffic. Enjoy your winter break!"

The girls hugged then Evangeline took the last few bags to her car. She managed to find a gap amongst the multiple other bags and boxes shoved into the vehicle. Charlie had mentioned that it might help Bella to be closer to her sister. Instead of disrupting his life, Evangeline had decided to move into her dad's house. She cancelled her extra study appointments and halted her enrollment for a semester. Not even the promise of a degree was going to stop her from being by her sister's side when she needed it.

Forks, Washington

A blue Nissan Altima pulled into the driveway, blocking Bella's truck. Before the engine even stopped, Charlie was barreling through the front door and across the yard. He yanked the door open, pulled Evangeline to her feet, and wrapped her in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back, more than happy to see him. College classes had already begun when Bella moved in so Evangeline hadn't been able to spend as much time with her dad. She'd only been able to visit during holiday breaks. They exchanged greetings enthusiastically then began unloading the car.

"When you told me in November that you'd decided to come, I started fixing up the attic." Charlie talked as he walked, arms loaded with bags. "Now it's not much but it's better than sleeping on the couch."

Evangeline finished climbing the steep set of stairs to the attic then looked around in surprise. The floors had been sanded down then redone with a beautiful dark stain. The sloped walls had been painted a beautiful cream color. There was a ceiling fan with detailed blades and an ornate frosted glass lamp even though a large window poured plenty of light into the room. Dark green, her favorite color, was the prominent palate in the bedspread and curtains. Overall it was spectacular and she loved it immediately.

Dropping the bags in her arms, she wrapped them around her father again. Once he managed to pry her off, they finished unloading her car. Then a quick but thorough unpacking kept her attention while Charlie updated her on Bella's condition; she hadn't been eating enough and that was the first thing they wanted to tackle.

Volterra, Italy

Demetri smiled as he tracked Felix down a hallway, making absolutely no noise. He knew the hulking vampire was going to the reception area so he could flirt with the human receptionist. Felix was notoriously good with women, human and vampire alike, and had agreed to give a refresher course to Demetri. They were heading to London in two days to deal with a rogue vampire but they wanted to have a little fun too. Hunting humans wasn't allowed in Volterra and they hardly had reason to leave. A real hunt would be extremely satisfying because part of the fun was luring in the prey.

"Gianna, you're looking absolutely ravishing today." Felix's voice was smooth and low when he spoke. To Demetri, every line of his friend's body was predatory as he stepped to the front of the woman's desk. She giggled and blushed, her human senses reading the man's behavior as flirtatious instead of dangerous. The game had begun.

Forks, Washington

"Eva honey I don't think this is going to work, I've tried this. Everything just stayed untouched." Charlie spoke quietly, watching his daughter put together a snack tray. Chips, crackers, sandwich meats, cheese, grapes, apple slices, carrot sticks, pickles, and gummy bears filled a plate. Each item was in a small pile of its own with just enough of each to be considered a snack. Picking up the tray with both hands, the girl shrugged delicately before going upstairs. He followed her then hovered in the doorway to watch.

Bella was sitting cross legged on the floor, staring blankly out the window. Evangeline paused, evaluated, then padded across the room only to drop into the same position as her sister. The snacks were placed directly in front of the spot where their knees touched. They stared out the window together until Evangeline began speaking.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters."

Her voice continued steadily for a few minutes with no change. Then, slowly but surely, Bella's shoulders relaxed and she tipped to the side. Her head landed on her twin's shoulder, nestling into the crook of her neck. Without looking, Evangeline grabbed some apple slices and pressed them into Bella's palm; the story wasn't affected at all. Bella ate the proffered fruit then eventually began grabbing her own choices. Charlie went downstairs and Evangeline followed two hours later after putting Bella into bed for some sleep. Once she settled on the couch, he asked how that had worked.

"Pride and Prejudice. We loved that story when we were growing up. I would read it to her so often that I eventually memorized it. It reminds us of happy memories and gives us this instant comfort. She's never been able to resist and it always puts her to sleep." Running a hand through her hair, Evangeline sighed loudly. "I don't know Dad. She's worse than I thought. This is going to take some time."


	3. Boys

Forks, Washington - February

Evangeline kept her hands steady and her body relaxed as she focused. She lined up the sights, double checked her target, aimed again, then fired. A sharp crack and flash of light was followed by a momentary silence which was ended with loud cheers. Harry Clearwater stood with Charlie in the backyard watching her practice shooting targets. She was studying to be a forensic psychologist for the FBI and Charlie thought she needed to learn how to use a weapon. After several hours of safety and maintenance lessons spread out over a few weeks, they decided it was time to let her really shoot.

"She's smart, she's beautiful, she cooks, and she can shoot? Heaven help us Charlie! We'll be beating the guys away with clubs before too long!" Charlie only laughed at Harry's comment and patted the man's shoulder.

"Every shot has been a bullseye Harry! I'd say my little girl will be able to hold her own! Besides, Evangeline isn't interested in dating at all. Right honey?"

"Yep. Boys are gross and have cooties and all that." Her answer was accompanied by a devilish smirk before she fired again.

Since moving in, Evangeline had been able to bring some life back to Bella. A few weeks ago she had convinced her twin that seeing a movie with a friend would help. Seemingly the perfect push, Bella soon reconnected with her friend Jacob and began spending most of her time with him. Now Evangeline had some free time of her own. Mostly she made up for lost time with her dad. Being interested in law enforcement meant she was often his ride along nowadays. Things were going great in her life. Then suddenly, they weren't.

Dave, convinced she was going to leave him, guilt tripped Evangeline into inviting him to stay for a week. The same week he stayed with them, Jacob got sick and had seemingly disappeared from Bella's life. Having to juggle her sister and overly clingy boyfriend had taken a bit of a toll on Evangeline. She was tired but too frazzled to sleep, which is how she found herself alone for a moment with her dad. It was Friday night, Dave was supposed to be leaving in two days.

"Is Dave in the shower?" She nodded slowly at Charlie's question but didn't glance away from the football game on tv. "Good then I'm just going to say this. I don't like this guy. When are you getting rid of him?"

Startled, Evangeline turned very quickly to face him. Her mouth hung open in surprise, Charlie had never given his opinion one way or another on the other guys she'd brought home to meet him. His hands came up in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm not trying to start a fight Eves. I just don't like how he treats you. He talks down to you a lot, like he thinks he's better than you. I've never heard him ask you for something, he only ever demands it. He also over explains things, like you're too dumb to understand or something. That boy doesn't respect you." As if to prove his point, Dave's voice floated down the stairs from the bathroom.

"Babe! Grab my towel, I forgot it in the bedroom. It's the blue one on my suitcase. Got it?" Evangeline's breath left her in a rush and comprehension dawned on her face. It was quickly followed by the stubborn expression that meant she had made up her mind. Whatever she had decided, there was no changing it. She nodded once then hugged her father tightly before marching up the stairs.

He heard a series of doors opening and closing mixed with muffled words then nothing. If they started shouting he'd know, otherwise no noise filtered down the stairs. Thirty minutes passed quietly then the shouting started. To be accurate, Dave was shouting while Evangeline's words remained inaudible. From the boy's shouts Charlie gathered that she was telling him to leave, they were no longer in a relationship. He needed to go home, now. The attic door slammed open, Dave began stomping down the stairs with his bags, then paused and turned to say something.

"Turn back around, do not make a sound, and leave." Evangeline's voice, cold and quiet, carried past the open door and down the stairs. Something about her normally kind voice taking on that tone made chills run down Charlie's spine. Dave did exactly as he was told with a large smile on his face, his movements strangely robotic. Charlie peeked around the stairway to see Evangeline standing at the top of the stairs. She looked ready to cry. Suddenly Bella opened her bedroom door. In her hands was a thousand piece jigsaw puzzle which she gently shook in her sister's direction.

"Will you help me with this Eves?"

Three things happened in quick succession. Evangeline's shoulders relaxed, Bella smiled a little, and Charlie's smile practically glowed. It seemed that having the sisters with each other was good for both of them. Bella had come out of her depression enough to recognize her twin's need for comfort. After saying a quick goodnight the girls went into Bella's room, intent on having a sleepover of sorts.

Volterra, Italy

Felix lunged for Demetri, aiming for his throat. The shorter vampire dodged his friend's outstretched arms, planning to jump on his unprotected back. Suddenly a booted foot connected with his thigh, sending him off balance. Felix had expected Demetri's move and managed to kick his leg then used the momentum to slam the tracker to the ground. As Demetri struggled underneath him, Felix unexpectedly released him.

"I'm afraid I'm here to interrupt, I have a message." Jane's soft voice floated through the large training room. Demetri had been too preoccupied with beating Felix to acknowledge her entrance. "Aro would like to see you in the throne room Felix. Something about your latest trip outside the castle."

Felix smiled guiltily in response to Demetri's glare. Unable to contain his need for flirting, Felix had gone to a nearby nightclub. He had gotten phone numbers from three women and was seducing a fourth by the time Demetri found him. His best friend obviously disapproved. Flirting with Gianna was one thing, she already knew the secret and she was easily disposable. He also felt that Felix's mate, whoever the poor thing would be, wouldn't be ecstatic about that part of his personality. When Jane spoke again, it was obvious that she felt the same way.

"You know, if Master Marcus had told me that I had a future mate bond, I'd be looking for them. Not wasting my time on receptionists and drunken exchange students."

Forks, Washington

The next day, thankfully a Saturday, was a perfect day for Forks. The air was pleasantly warm despite the cloud cover and a slight breeze moved through the trees. The pure white color of the clouds in the sky revealed them to be clear of moisture; it wasn't likely to rain today. In order to distract her sister from the drama of last night, Bella had asked Evangeline to go hiking with her. With Charlie gone fishing and unwilling to mope around the house all day, Evangeline quickly agreed to go.

Now the two were ploughing through the forest, enjoying each other's company. They didn't feel the need to pervade the air with mindless chatter, another similarity they shared. Evangeline was originally suspicious of forsaking the trail but it took very little coaxing to make her agree. Her constant physical activity made the hike easy for her but she was surprised with how well Bella was doing. Jacob immediately came to mind and Evangeline decided not to mention it. Instead she addressed another subject.

"Bells you know I'm always going to be around, right? That there will never be anywhere you go that I won't follow? You can ask me for anything and I will help the best I can." Bella's head snapped up, pulled from her thoughts, and she smiled at her sister. An actual, legitimate smile. She grabbed Evangeline's hand with her own and squeezed tightly before letting go.

"I know Eva. We're twins, that means we're going to be with each other forever. Just remember dear sister, that means you wouldn't be able to get rid of me if you tried!"

The two laughed together, lighting up the forest with the happy sound. The noise echoed back, prolonging the joyous feeling as the sisters pushed through a line of ferns. Open ground sprawled around them, a large meadow filled with tall brown grass appearing suddenly. Knowing this was the place they were looking for Evangeline turned to Bella excitedly. Her face contorted in pain and her arms wrapped around her chest, Bella had sunken to her knees. Understanding hit Evangeline as she looked around the area again.

"This was your place was _him._" It wasn't a question and Bella didn't have to answer. Her twin sister knew, she could feel the pain through their bond. Never one to allow for moping, Evangeline pulled Bella to her feet after another moment. She reached down to help brush the dirt from Bella's knees when the girl gasped sharply.

"Laurent!"

Standing up, Evangeline's eyes swept the meadow quickly. About 75 feet at the northern part of the clearing stood a man. His skin was dark but had a strange pallor, as if the blood had suddenly left his body. He was attractive but in a dangerous way that had her cringing away. She knew this wasn't a stray hiker and Bella's recognition proved it. He looked surprised to see her and even more surprised to see Evangeline. His eyes flickered between them for a moment then he recovered.

"Bella? I didn't expect to see you here. Your sister, I assume, who was not with you last time we met?" He walked as he talked until he was only 25 feet from them. Instinctively Evangeline stepped backwards but the man's eyes stayed on her sister. Her legs locked, torn between running or protecting her sister.

Bella made polite conversation with Laurent but as his weight shifted towards her, Evangeline's body did the same. Something about this man wasn't right and he was already too close for comfort.

"I know, it seems a little backwards to me too. But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him." Pain ripped through Bella at Edward's name but Evangeline didn't feel it, her fear was blocking it. She was so scared that, as her mind ran through ways for them to escape, she barely listened to the rest of the conversation. She gathered enough to realize someone named Victoria wanted to kill Bella. The current danger was that the man in front of them seemed to want the same thing but for different reasons. As she was keeping him occupied, Bella had been taking small steps back toward Evangeline. The twins were able to touch hands now.

"Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you." Mouthing a silent question, Bella stumbled back another few steps. Laurent followed. "Yes! I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, either of you. I promise. Oh I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you Bella...I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

A breeze passed through the meadow, blowing the girl's hair toward Laurent. He inhaled deeply before stepping closer. For some strange reason the Quileute legends Bella had told her about popped into Evangeline's thoughts. She had called her sister last year to share them, knowing Evangeline would remember them if Bella ever forgot. Recalling the story of cold ones, a loud gasp left her mouth. Laurent and Bella turned to look at her in confusion.

"Cold ones? Vampires? This can't be real!" Evangeline's voice sounded choked and her eyes were opened wide, smiled beautifully and her eyes were drawn to his bright white teeth. It was an obvious confirmation, enhanced by the large step toward her sister. The woman felt a rush of heat fill her body as she realized what was about to happen. He was going to grab Bella's shoulder when Evangeline's voice, strengthened by fear and anger, stabbed into the air.

"Don't touch her."

Immediately Laurent's hands snapped to his sides as though they were welded into place. Confusion marred his features and was followed by anger then suddenly morphed into an unexpected look of contentment. Bella looked between her sister and Laurent, suspicious and confused. Evangeline swayed on her feet slightly then Laurent's arms seemed to be freed from whatever had held them in place. Something took his attention to the left of them, preserving their lives for another moment, and suddenly fear overcame his features completely. As the girls turned their heads to look a large animal stalked out of the forest. Dark black fur covered its enormous body, its muzzle was pulled back from the dagger-like incisors in a snarl, and it was staring directly at the vampire about to kill them.

Four more mammoth animals prowled into the meadow. Evangeline knew normal wolves never got that large but the proof was literally standing less than two feet from her. Bella gasped and jumped back but Evangeline stayed rooted to the spot, seemingly unaware of the blood dripping slowly from her nose. The wolf closest to them, a wonderful auburn color, turned its head to look at them. Dark, nearly black eyes looked between the twins its gaze was somehow too intelligent. The leader growled lowly causing the large head to turn back to face Laurent.

Horrified the vampire turned and sprinted away, ignoring the call of fresh blood in the air. He moved so quickly Evangeline couldn't follow him with her eyes. The monstrous sized wolves immediately followed, quickly disappearing into the forest. While Bella fell to her knees and sobbed, her sister remained stock still. Things like this weren't possible. Vampires were something from myth and giant wolves sounded absolutely ridiculous.

A hand wrapped around her upper arm tightly, breaking her trance and making her scream in panicked fear. It was only Bella who ignored the sound in favor of tugging Evangeline in the opposite direction of the predators. Instincts finally kicking back in, the twins sprinted through the trees. For a few minutes they only thought about putting distance between themselves and the meadow. Finally they remembered their compass but they were now very deep in the forest. A few hours later they found the truck and drove home as quickly as Bella's truck would allow.

Evangeline was silent the entire time, her face blank and cold. Bella didn't dare speak, she knew that expression. It was entirely her fault that Evangeline was in danger today and she knew it. They eventually reached the house and Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. It was later than they realized. Stiffly, Evangeline climbed out of the truck and walked inside. She walked past Charlie and up the stairs, not even seeming to hear her father's questions.

"Where have you been?! Eves? What happened? Eves, are you okay?" The door to the attic shut and Charlie turned to Bella. "Tell me what happened."


	4. Processing

March

Nearly two weeks after the hiking incident Evangeline was still avoiding Bella. Though her twin seemingly had no problem accepting that vampires were real, Evangeline was struggling. She had started going on long runs to help her process this new, impossible information. It was after one of these runs that she came home to hear Charlie having an argument over the phone with Billy Black. After he ended the call, she asked what had happened.

"Your sister went to La Push today to find Jacob and they had a fight. Apparently Jacob told her that Sam Uley said they couldn't be friends."

Confusion, disbelief, acceptance, then finally anger flitted across Evangeline's face. She nodded once, stomped upstairs, and returned only moments later. Instead of her running gear, she had donned tennis shoes, jeans, and a heavy sweater. Then picking up her wallet and car keys, mumbled that she was going to talk to this Sam Uley. Charlie considered sending out a prayer for the man and remained silent as she slipped out of the house.

La Push, Washington

After convincing the woman at the reservation general store that she wasn't looking for trouble, Evangeline had gotten directions to the Uley house. The house was tiny with faded gray paint and a faded blue door. The bright flowers in the window box added a slight joy to the look. After taking a deep breath, she got out of her car and walked to the door. Knocking firmly, she let her body fill up with the outrage she felt at the treatment of her sister. A woman not much older than her answered the door.

"I need to speak with Sam Uley, please." She tried to keep her tone light but her stormy expression wasn't doing her any favors. The woman nodded before turning and calling into the house. Evangeline noticed the three large scars on her face but ignored them. Coming down the tiny hallway, Sam Uley looked very large. Easily clearing six and a half feet, his large muscles kept him from looking at all lanky. To her credit, Evangeline's expression remain unchanged. If anything, the man's size made her even angrier; what kind of jerk would bully a young girl a third his size?

"Bella Swan?" Sam's voice was cautious and icy. Shaking her head in response, she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Not exactly. My name is Evangeline, Bella's my sister. Speaking of which, I've got a bone to pick with you Mr. Uley and I'm not leaving until it's settled."

Volterra, Italy

Demetri and Felix wandered down a corridor of that castle, not in a hurry to get anywhere. Suddenly Gianna walked through an intersecting hallway, a small stack of papers in hand. Spotting Felix she blushed, giggling when he smiled and winked at her, but continued walking. Demetri watched his friend's expression hold for a second before turning contemplative and an unnecessary sigh left him. The tracker immediately spoke.

"Tell me what troubles you my friend." Another sigh before the response.

"I don't know what's happening to me. Flirting with all of these women used to entertain me for hours. Lately though it was somehow become boring, almost tedious. I feel like I want.." His voice trailed off, unsure of making the admission aloud.

"Something more? You probably want to find your mate, subconsciously of course." Demetri spoke quietly with no judgement in his voice. Felix nodded before shaking his head in disgust.

"It's so stupid! Why should I go looking for my mate? I'd be the worst thing to happen to her." Demetri made a derisive noise in his throat. "I'm serious Demetri! I've done awful things and enjoyed doing them. I've never in my entire existence been able to commit to one woman! Why would I want to put someone through having to spend eternity with me?

"You've never been able to commit to one woman because _she_ is the only woman for you." Heidi, beautiful and alluring, stood behind them. She was leaving to go 'fishing' for their next meal. Chelsea, who had agreed to help with this hunt, stood beside her and it was she who had spoken. "Trust me, after I met Afton I realized why I had never stayed with anyone else. If you're feeling that restlessness, it's said that the Fates have designed for you to meet her soon."

Felix rolled his eyes and continued walking. He didn't want to believe in any of that junk. To celebrate his first century with the Elite Guard, a very long time ago, each Master had given him a gift of sorts. Caius, the warrior of the trio, offered to spar with him after their next feeding. Felix delighted at the prospect of attempting to best the renowned fighter. Having seen his every thought, Aro gave him an oil painting of the view from his human childhood. A dark sea crashed into steep cliffs topped with lush grass and green trees. The only part of his old life that he missed, the wonderful memory now held a place of honor above his rarely used bed.

Master Marcus however, had given him a gift that he wasn't sure he ever wanted. Using his ability to sense relationships, he told Felix that he had an inactive mate bond. It meant that someday, someone somewhere was meant to be with only him for eternity. Felix didn't like the thought of being stuck with one person for the rest of his existence, for any reason. He thought it would feel too forced and the other person was bound to feel the same way. A mating bond was _not_ something he was excited about but he thanked Marcus for the knowledge regardless.

So much time had passed since then, Felix felt sure that he had missed his opportunity. His mate had probably died a while ago as a human. Demetri continued to encourage him, even now, not to lose hope. There were millions of people on the planet. More were born every single day. There was always a chance to find her. He finished his usual speech then decided to add another bit of advice.

"Who knows Felix, she may just end up in your life before you realize what's happening."

La Push, Washington

Sam was extremely impressed with the woman in front of him. Though she was obviously angry, she presented her issues with poise and dignity. She was unhappy with her sister's treatment by Jacob and had come to the conclusion that Sam had had something to do with it. She was right of course but he couldn't tell her that. Instead he heard her out completely before answering her. His voice was calm and soothing, attempting to persuade her.

"Evangeline what Jacob is going through is a tribal matter. I doubt you or your sister would understand the importance. He had to go through this with his people and your sister is too much of a distraction for him. For now, she needs to stay away."

"So this is, what, some secret tribal coming of age ritual?" Sam nodded slowly at her question. She sighed slowly then nodded. Thanking him for his time and patience, she got into her car and drove away. Sam's fiancee Emily, who had first answered the door, opened it again. She asked what had happened but Sam changed the subject.

"What did you think of her?" Emily looked confused for a moment as she thought about her answer.

"Well she was obviously angry but I could tell she tried to be polite to me. You know, I don't think she really noticed my scars. If she did, they didn't stop her approach. I kind of like her spirit." Smiling, Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, me too Em. It's a shame Jacob didn't like that one instead, she seems like better company at least." Emily laughed and swatted at his arms in teasing reprimand.

Forks, Washington

"So basically what he's going through is a tribal thing Bella. You need to leave it alone. He'll find you when he's ready." Evangeline finished explaining what she had learned to Bella. The two sat on her bed, facing the window. Bella sighed then grunted noncommittally. After a long moment of thought Evangeline sighed, put her hand atop her sister's, then spoke.

"Don't go looking for Jacob until he finds you first." A warm feeling trickled through Bella, it could only be described as liquid sunshine. It warmed her body and an inexplicable happiness filled her. The tiny voice in the back of her head tried telling her that this wasn't right but it was soon silent and content. She loved this feeling it reminded her of a personal sun, like Jacob.

Bella nodded her head and smiled at Evangeline. Then her train of thought wandered around randomly, enjoying the feeling, before stopping at Jacob again. However, the more she thought about going to see him the quicker the feeling seemed to leave her body. Shocked, Bella thought about anything besides him. The feeling filled her body again. She decided to test the limits and allowed herself to think of Edward. The gaping hole in her chest had no power over whatever had made her feel this way but she still missed him terribly. Slowly she fell asleep, curled next to her sister with a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks.

Hours later Evangeline suddenly woke up but she didn't know why. She remembered that she fell asleep in her sister's room but Bella wasn't in the bed with her. Looking over, she saw Bella jump away from the open window just as Jacob Black swung through it. Her head whipped back around, she evened out her breathing, and stayed as still as possible. Evangeline could feel their gazes on her back but as Charlie's snores evened out in the next room, they started whispering.

"Get out!"

"No. I came to apologize."

"I don't accept! Get out!" Bella's voice was harsher than Jacob had ever heard it. What he didn't know was that the sunshine feeling had begun trickling away as soon as he landed in the room. Angry at Jacob and hopelessly trying to hold onto the feeling, she tried to get him away from her. When the feeling was completely gone a wave of lethargy suddenly crashed over her. Startled by her swaying, Jacob steered her to the bed.

Evangeline felt Bella plop onto the mattress but kept pretending to be asleep. She listened carefully as her sister made Jacob work for the forgiveness he so desired and she gave a mental cheer. Their conversation was strange, it was as though Jacob physically couldn't explain and was trying to make Bella guess. He talked about secrets that weren't his to tell and mentioned the stories he had told her last year. For some reason he seemed to choke on the word stories but Bella helped finish the sentence. She then pleaded her exhaustion and he sighed.

"Maybe it will come back to you. I guess I understand why you only remember the one story." Jacob's voice was bitter and sarcastic. Their conversation continued but Evangeline tuned them out, lost in memories. She thought about every Quileute legend Bella had told her. The canoes, spirit warriors, Taha Aki, The Third Wife, Cold Ones, and the Treaty. Disbelief filled her as she put everything together. The Cullens of the Treaty were Cold Ones, which meant they were vampires. The vampire in the meadow had mentioned the Cullens and Bella's ex-boyfriend had the same name.

Her sister had been dating a vampire! Had been kissing and cuddling with something from nightmares. A shudder went through her body; Bella and Jacob glanced at her. They seemed to be saying goodbye. Evangeline turned the realization over again and again in her head. She vaguely heard Bella's bedroom door open then close. Bella lay back on the bed then slipped under the cover. She fell back to sleep moments later.

Trying to think like her sister would, a fairly easy task, Evangeline listed possible advantages and disadvantages to dating a vampire. Well Bella had described his entire family as impossibly attractive, perhaps that was a vampire thing. To better attract their food source. Evangeline mentally shuddered away from thoughts of their diet. She imagined that being able to attract a handsome immortal was a galaxy sized confidence boost as well. Just trying to imagine it, Evangeline felt a powerful longing in the pit of her stomach. Strangely enough, the more she considered a relationship with a vampire the less disgusting it became.

Most vampires were probably much older and therefore raised in a more respectful manner. They had seen so much, could share so many stories. They were apparently very strong, according to the legends, and she had seen their speed firsthand. The possible forensic and research opportunities would be wondrous. Evangeline fell asleep to thoughts of cold skin and bright red eyes.

A strange screeching woke her up next, hours later. She pushed herself up, looking around through blurry eyes. Bella had her face stuffed into a pillow, the sound was coming from her. Reacting instantly, Evangeline pressed herself against her sister and wrapped her in a hug. After a few minutes Bella emerged from her pillow and gasped a single word.

"Werewolf."

Not understanding what her sister was talking about, Evangeline let sleep wash over her again. Half an hour or so passed before Bella was tugging on her arm frantically. Once Evangeline opened her eyes completely Bella immediately launched into speech. Apparently Jacob wasn't in some gang or tribal coming of age activity, he was in a pack. A werewolf pack. All thoughts of sleep gone, Evangeline rolled out of the bed and pulled Bella up to the attic. As she pulled on clean clothes, her sister continued to explain.

"Jake came over in the middle of the night to apologize and try to explain. Except he can't for some reason, I had to make a guess. So I tried to remember the Quileute legends like he told me to and I had this crazy dream. I know it sounds insane but everything makes sense." Bella sighed deeply before continuing. "Then as I was leaving this morning Charlie told me another hiker had gone missing. So what does that mean about Jacob? You and I both saw how large those wolves were in the meadow. I don't think I can handle it if he's a murderer Eves. But what if it's like an instinct or something he can't control? Is it still right to be upset?"

"Oh..wow.." Evangeline whispered as she walked with Bella to her truck. She took a few minutes to think of an answer for her sister. "Well there's no proof that the wolves are the ones killing people. Those people are still technically only missing. It's all circumstantial. Ask him about it but carefully. Don't make accusations and _don't_ make it a fight."

Her sister nodded and continued driving down the forest lined highway. Minutes later they pulled up in front of a small house that looked reminiscent of a red barn. They got out of the truck and walked up the couple steps onto the tiny porch. Bella knocked loudly, her beat an angry staccato. Evangeline looked around curiously while they waited. She hadn't been here in a very, very long time. Someone called out, inviting them in, and Bella opened the door. Blocked from view as her sister stepped inside, Billy hadn't seen Evangeline yet.

"Well good morning Bella. What are you doing up so early?" She stepped closer to Jake's room, anxious to talk to him. This finally exposed her twin. "Eva! I haven't seen you in years! Look at you!"

"Hey Billy!" Evangeline waved shyly. "It's good to see you! You know how much I hate nicknames though!"

Bella interrupted, tired of all the stalling but not wanting to be overly rude.

"Do you know what Charlie is doing this morning?" Billy asked if he should, his expression clear. "He and half the other men in town are all out in the woods with guns, hunting giant wolves. So I'd like to talk to Jake about that, if you don't mind."

"I'd bet he's still asleep." He finally answered after a long moment. "He's out late a lot these days. Kid needs his rest - probably you shouldn't wake him."

Bella muttered under her breath and stalked toward the hallway. Evangeline finally closed the door behind herself then turned to Billy, smiling cheerily.

"Well my visit is purely social. So Billy, want some breakfast?"


	5. Rage

Evangeline pulled what she needed from the cupboards, humming gently. Billy, now dressed and in his chair, sat in the doorway watching. He found himself silently wishing one of the wolves would imprint on this twin, she would fit in wonderfully. Having seen her sister getting to know the tiny kitchen, Bella told Billy she'd be down at the beach. He promised to pass on the message. When it was just the two of them again, he asked Evangeline about her life. She told him about her classes, her friends, and anything important that came to mind. Half an hour later Jacob emerged from his room, undoubtedly drawn by the smell of food.

"Evangeline?!" The teenager gaped at the elder of the Swan twins, shocked to see her in his kitchen. Especially without her sister by her side. Smiling kindly, she thrust a large covered paper plate into his hands.

"Hi Jake! I made breakfast but you'll have to take yours to go. There's pancakes with butter on them, some bacon, sausage, and two eggs cooked hard." She pushed him toward the door as she spoke. Billy was at the table happily eating while reading a newspaper. "Bella is down at the beach and she wants to talk. It's rude to keep a lady waiting! Now shoo, mush, whatever. Out!"

Although significantly smaller than him, Evangeline managed to push Jacob outside then slammed the door. Trying to stifle his chuckling, Billy looked at his son through the window in the door. The boy looked at his hands then back at the door, still shocked. He looked back and forth a few more times then smiled, shrugged, and loped down the stairs. Evangeline refilled Billy's glass of orange juice then poured some for herself and sat at the table. They finished their breakfasts in companionable silence and she put the dishes to soak in the sink. Tension filled the room as she returned to her seat.

"I don't care that he changes into a big dog, personally. I also don't care if they're hunting people. But I need to know Billy, for my sister's sake, are they the ones killing these hikers?" Evangeline looked directly into his eyes; she'd know if he was lying.

"No." That was the truth. "A redheaded vampire keeps returning and she has hunted repeatedly in the area. They can't figure out what she wants."

Ice flooded Evangeline's veins as a memory surfaced. After their encounter with the wolves Bella had come to her bedroom in the attic. She had burst out everything she knew about vampires. Evangeline remember the Victoria that wanted to kill Bella had red hair. The likelihood of another red headed female vampire in the area was minimal. Her hands shot out and grabbed Billy's wrists, she was beginning to shake.

"Billy she wants Bella!" Her voice was soft, choked with horror, and tears began to run down her cheeks. "Edward killed her mate, who tried to kill Bella, and she wants to return the favor. Oh my god, she's gotten so close! What are we gonna do?!"

Her voice had gotten steadily higher pitched as she panicked. Her twin was so close to danger and it wasn't the kind they could run from. Their life was here, their family, all of Bella's friends. Before she could get too worked up, Billy grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Hey now! Pull yourself together Eva, it's not like you to lose your head. Crying won't fix it. Think about it!"

Evangeline took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and held it for a moment. As she slowly released the air her back straightened, her shoulders relaxed, and her hands pulled onto her side of the table again. Slowly her eyes reopened and she was noticibly calmer. Nodding at Billy, she quietly thanked him then stood from the table. Together they cleaned the dishes and tidied the kitchen. As they finished, Jacob walked through the door.

"There's going to be a meeting. Bella wants you with us, she said she told you everything." Evangeline nodded and grabbed her discarded jacket. She exchanged farewells with Billy then slipped out the door. Bella was sitting in the middle of the trucks bench seat, the engine idly loudly. Climbing into the passenger seat Evangeline noticed her sister was shaking.

Taking Bella's right hand in her left, Evangeline let down the wall between their connection. Panic and fear rushed through one side while love and comfort pushed through the other. Bella grasped at the latter two which allowed her to relax slightly. She leaned her head against her sister's shoulder who then placed her head atop Bella's. Jacob, who had been driving during these moments, commented on how relaxed they seemed to be. He asked about it.

"We were made together Jacob. Physically the same person. Almost everything we do, we do together in one way or another." Evangeline spoke slowly, loud enough to be heard over the roaring engine, as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair. "I guess we just know that whatever happens, even if it means dying, we'll try to do that together too."

"We'll always be each other's person." Bella said proudly. "It's a comfort to know that there is at least one person who will do anything by your side. Most people can't begin to understand."

Ithaca, New York

Alice bit her lip as she paced her room slowly. She was trying to make a decision based on what her visions showed. Each course had extremely different outcomes but there were frustrating blank spots, most likely other decisions to be made. Huffing stubbornly, the woman made her decision and marched to the living room. The whole family, except Edward, were gathered there. It was nearing five in the evening and this was usually when they shared anything interesting from their day.

"Thank you for joining us Alice. Who would like to go first?" Carlisle's voice was gentle and kind. Emmett began, sharing another idea about the trip to Europe he was planning with Rose. Each member of the family shared something or commented on someone else's story. It was finally Alice's turn but she stared at her hands for a moment. Sighing loudly, the vampire picked at her immaculate nail polish while she spoke.

"I know we're not supposed to mention her but I had a vision about Bella." There was a stiff silence in the air suddenly. "Did anyone know she had a twin sister?"

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle's voice was full of shock. Everyone had varying degrees of that same shock on their expressions. Bella had never given any indications of having siblings and nobody had ever mentioned it in Forks.

"I saw Bella running down a dirt road toward a woman on the ground. She was next to a motorcycle and it looked like she had fallen off. Bella stopped next to her and the woman looked up. She was covered in dirt and had blood on her face but she looks exactly like Bella. I mean exactly like her."

Overcoming the shock quickly, Carlisle began thinking out loud.

"Most twins are usually very close with each other. Perhaps the other sister didn't want to move to Forks? I wonder what that situation is. Why didn't anyone talk about her? The other doctors and the nurses at the hospital always gave as much information as possible about anyone who came to the hospital. I'm surprised they didn't mention her at all. How curious."

"We promised that we would leave Bella alone. He wants her to be human, live a human life. I'm sure that reconnecting with her sister is a good thing. Getting hurt is part of being human. I think we should leave them alone." Rosalie spoke up quickly, her expression thoughtful. She respected Edward's decision immensely because if Emmett hadn't been dying, if she had met him like Edward met Bella, she might have made the same decision. She wouldn't wish this immortal cage on anyone, for any reason.

La Push, Washington

Jacob drove them to a little dirt road, parking off the shoulder. They sat in the truck for a minute, waiting for the other wolves. Bella mentioned this was where she first learned to ride a motorcycle with Jake. Evangeline gasped in surprise then insisted they teach her as well. Agreeing, the two began talking about vampires. Apparently some could do special things like see the future and read minds.

"You sort of mentioned that when you first told me about them." Evangeline spoke quietly, nervously. "How did they figure out how to do it?"

Bella began to answer when Jacob told them the pack was here. The girls clambered out of the truck quickly. Bella grabbed Jake's arm, half hiding behind him while Evangeline walked behind them but to the side. She was clearly visible. Both girls had the giant wolves locked in their mind's eye until the pack came striding out of the forest. However, these were just four extremely large half naked boys. A gasp left Evangeline as her eyes locked on one of them.

"Jared!" The boy looked shocked to see her, subconsciously stepping toward her. Her feet did the same and she was five feet past Bella and Jacob when Sam, it took her a moment to recognize him, spoke. Evangeline was halfway across the empty road when another of the boys shouldered past Sam angrily. His expression made her stop immediately. He threw his arms into the air as he yelled.

"Why can't you just follow the rules Jacob? What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything- than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed? And bringing her sister into the bullseye? How stupid and selfish can you be?"

Jacob defended Bella's presence, saying she could help. Paul, the girls assumed, began quivering he was so angry. They argued but Evangeline wasn't paying attention anymore. Her eyes rover over Jared's face and body, noting the immense changes. He was doing the same thing while silently telling her to keep her distance. Breaking his gaze, he quipped at Paul to get a grip which made Evangeline's eyes slip over to look at the angry boy. Paul glared at him then turned that glare in Bella's direction.

Evangeline didn't see what Jacob did but it sent Paul over the edge. The man convulsed and an animalistic growl ripped through his chest. He fell forward, shaking violently, then exploded halfway to the ground. Evangeline stumbled back two steps and stopped, holding her ground. A large wolf covered in dark silver fur crouched eight feet in front of her, ready to spring. His angry focus settled on Bella and his muscles tensed for the jump.

"Don't move! Stay exactly where you are." His eyes moved to Evangeline who had her hands balled into fists, feet evenly spaced, defiance and strength in her stance. Her face was strained with extreme concentration and purpose. As he stared at her, Paul realized the purple sweater she had on complimented her body, her jeans hugged her legs temptingly, and her sensible hiking boots looked comfortable. He thought she was very attractive.

A surprising warmth suddenly filled his body as his muscles locked into place. He continued to stare at her in surprise and admiration. This wasn't imprinting but he still enjoyed whatever it was, anger momentarily forgotten. Evangeline smiled proudly until she felt blood running down her face and a painful headache pulsing behind her eyes. Paul didn't have time to react because in that same moment, only a handful of seconds after his change and her command, Jacob had shifted and leapt at him.

Evangeline staggered away, holding her hand to her nose. Bella stepped forward and caught her sister as she called her friend's name. Sam told her to stay back, his voice hard and commanding. The two wolves rolled and snapped at each other, disappearing into the forest. Sam kicked off his shoes, preparing to go after the two. He looked at the twins and paused briefly.

"If the one doesn't need a hospital, take them to Emily's." He was gone the next minute. One of the boys began laughing while Jared jogged to Evangeline's side. She had pulled a small folded handkerchief from her pocket, pressing it tightly against her nose. He ensured she was alright before helping the other boy, Embry pick up the shreds of clothing. They joked about it while Bella sat on the dirt with her head between her knees. A few minutes later they were driving toward town again. Embry drove while Bella and Evangeline retook their original seats. Jared rode in the bed, happy to avoid any possible puking.

At her request, they dropped Evangeline off in front of Jacob's house. Her nose had stopped bleeding but she insisted that she wanted to go home. Walking around the house, Evangeline poked into Jacob's garage. His vehicle sat there, freshly polished, and she saw the keys hanging on a peg near the door. She grabbed the key ring then ran back to knock on the front door. Billy answered the door, shocked by the blood on the young girl's hands, face, and shirt.

"I got a bit of a bloody nose, stress or something. The meeting was...weird but Bella's going to Emily's. Let Jake know he needs to drive her home because I'm borrowing his car. Alright?" Billy smiled and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I'll tell him but Jake loves that car. Be very careful with it. I don't know if he'd ever forgive you if anything happened to it." Evangeline smiled and waved away his concern. She had an appreciation for old cars, especially one Jacob had built by himself from scratch. Her driving would impress even the toughest critic. As promised, she had no incidents driving home and she even pulled the rainproof cover Jake had in the backseat over the car. Now the wax job would remain untouched if it rained.

Thankfully Charlie was still gone when she got there. Feeling a massive headache spreading, Evangeline wrote a note, placed it on the table, and went upstairs. The note explained that she didn't feel well and Bella remained with Jacob in La Push. She didn't want to be woken up for dinner, preferring to sleep the headache away. Evangeline had a feeling Bella would finally want an explanation to the unusual things Evangeline had done. She wanted to be as rested as possible.


	6. Secrets

Bella spent the rest of the day in La Push and Charlie joined her for dinner with the Blacks. After answering his questions and assuring her dad that Jacob wasn't in a gang, Bella went to bed as soon as they got home. A few hours later, once Charlie had fallen completely asleep, she quietly climbed the stairs to her sister's room. The door opened smoothly, latched quietly, and none of the floorboards squeaked. Evangeline had apparently been doing some renovations and small fixes. The woman in question was fast asleep laying on her stomach, all traces of stress gone from her face.

"Eves? Can you hear me? Wake up." Bella sat on the edge of the bed lightly, touching her sister's shoulder. A slight shake of her shoulder woke her up, her eyes opening slowly to peer up at her sister. "I wanna talk, if that's okay."

Her sister nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. She leaned against the headboard, legs crossed, and Bella did the same at the foot of the bed. Evangeline inquired about Emily's house and Bella gave a quick summary. After they exhausted that subject, Bella finally got to her original reason for interrupting her sister's sleep.

"Eves do people always do what you tell them to do?" Her sister sighed and looked down, tangling her fingers together in her lap.

"Only if I really mean it I guess. I have to focus on it and it can really hurt sometimes. It's easier with some people than others though." Bella asked how it worked, her mind moving rapidly. Evangeline shrugged slightly. "When we were eight, I realized that people did what I said if I was really angry. I'd be so angry that I'd feel hot then the person would do what I said and I wouldn't be hot anymore. It took me a few years to figure out anger wasn't the key, that the heat was."

"I practiced with it when I was younger, mostly on people I didn't know. That day in the meadow was the first time I've used it in years though. Apparently it feels like happiness, warmth, and it's comforting. Like a liquid mood elevator I suppose. The person feels that when they do whatever it is I've told them to. They feel that for however long they're doing it."

"The feeling doesn't stay though. Why?" Bella was thinking of her own experience.

"Once the task is completed, the need is gone. I compare it to completing a quest in a video game. The items or ability given for the quest disappear. If the request is something long term though, the feeling will continue but only in the back of your mind. You can think and live past the effects. It's also not addictive as far as I can tell. Think about it, you remember the feeling but you don't need it. You could easily go the rest of your life without it, no problem. Right?" Her sister nodded slowly, thinking about the vampires with abilities that she knew of. She told Evangeline about Edward not being able to read her mind but Alice and Jasper being able to use their gifts. Evangeline hummed slightly in thought.

"I think it's because I'm basically telling the body what to do. Maybe your brain is protected by something? I don't know how to find out. Also, as you noticed I get sick if I use it too much or if someone's body is being too difficult. You said the wolves _have _to follow Alpha commands? Well I think that made it harder for my glitch to work with Paul."

"Glitch?" Bella's head snapped up to look at her sister. Blushing, Evangeline explained that's what she called what she could do. Normal people couldn't do things like this and it was extremely unnatural. Bella laughed softly, covering her mouth. It was a few seconds before she could explain.

"When I found out he couldn't read my mind, I remember thinking there was a glitch with my brain. The coincidence is funny to me, that's all."

Evangeline rolled her eyes while smiling before pushing her sister's knee with her toe. She playfully kicked Bella out of her room, wanting more sleep. Her mind wandered, trying to decide how to spend her upcoming week. Thoughts of running and organizing the house tumbled through her brain as she drifted off. She felt extremely relaxed, more comfortable now that her twin knew the only secret she'd ever kept from her.

The next few days Charlie and Bella went to La Push, planning to stay awhile each day. Evangeline declined her dad's invitation, insisting she needed to do laundry and reorganize her room. She did just that for most of the time. The solitude was a welcome reprieve that she thoroughly enjoyed.

On Tuesday Bella had tried showing Evangeline how to ride a motorcycle. The hospital visit that followed quickly shot down any ideas of another lesson. Lunch time came around Thursday afternoon and her stomach was begging for food. Feeling the urge to cook an actual meal, she pulled multiple items from the fridge. Soon a pot of water was heating on the stove while chicken defrosted under running water in the sink. She was cutting vegetables when a loud knocking on the front door interrupted.

"Hello? Oh, uh Paul, wasn't it?" The hothead himself stood on her porch, hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts. He was wearing a shirt this time and Evangeline had a feeling he wore it to be polite. Instead of a scruffy old shirt with no sleeves, his first choice, Emily had talked him into a legitimate t-shirt. The cotton was incredibly soft which helped but he still didn't like it. However, he knew his chances of talking to her increased if he wore the annoying thing. He nodded slowly, answering her question. Evangeline looked behind her into the house then turned to face him.

"I'm just about to make lunch. Would you like to join me?" She opened the door wider, stepping to the side. He smiled and happily accepted her invitation, moving into the hallway. Together they went to the kitchen, exchanging pleasantries. Out of his element Paul sat at the dining table while Evangeline cooked. They talked about her family's whereabouts until he suddenly changed the subject.

"How do you know Jared? He won't tell us. He just laughed and said it's your story to tell." Evangeline giggled then sighed wistfully.

"He would say that, ever the gentleman." Paul shifted in the chair, guessing where this was going. The woman blushed before continuing. "When I was a lot younger I was building a little castle out of rocks and sticks on First Beach. I was very proud of it. Charlie had taken Bella to the car to put a bandage on her scraped knee. Jared walked by and kicked my castle into pieces. So, like a complete lunatic, I tried to drown him. Charlie pulled me off, made me apologize and somehow we've been friends since. I used to see him every time I visited my dad."

Paul burst into laughter, not at all expecting an answer like that. He thought they had dated or had crushes on each other, something along those lines. They laughed together for a few minutes then had a friendly conversation. Evangeline made a pasta dish with chicken and veggies, Paul hadn't tried anything like it before. It was absolutely delicious and they were lucky she'd made a lot. He was on his third helping when Evangeline asked why he had come over.

"Sam wanted to make sure you weren't freaking out about the whole wolf thing. I told him you'd handled it really well but told him I'd come over on my human legs."

"Have you been stalking me in your wolf form?" Realizing what he'd said, Paul's face blanched momentarily. He had been including her house in his patrol but he hadn't meant for her to find out. The fork fell from his hand and clattered loudly on the plate. He flinched then caught the utensil before it fell to the floor. Evangeline stared at him the entire time, her expression amused. She suddenly realized she had a very handsome man in her house, alone. The thought didn't bother her like she thought it would; in fact, it sent a thrill of excitement through her.

"I wasn't- I didn't mean- this isn't-" Paul stuttered an attempt to explain himself. Sparing him further embarrassment, the house phone rang loudly. She patted his arm gently, winked, then went to answer the phone. It was Bella, her voice ridiculously scratchy, telling her twin that she was staying in La Push all day. The conversation was short and she hadn't heard movement but when Evangeline hung the phone up, Paul was right in front of her when she turned. Her first instinct was to push him away but he was built like a darn tree.

"Dammit Paul! Don't do that!" Her voice sounded angry but the grin on her face gave away her amusement. He chuckled softly before his face became more serious. Evangeline stood still, unsure what was about to happen. Slowly Paul lifted a hand and trailed the back of his index finger down the side of her face. Once their eyes locked, he spoke quietly.

"Jake told us you broke up with some loser recently. I doubt he ever let you know how beautiful you are, did he?" Evangeline blushed and looked down at her bare feet. Paul gently grabbed her chin and caught her eyes again. "It's the truth. You're amazing on the outside but there's something inside that shines through and makes you a goddess."

She didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever said something like that to her before. Her blush deepened and her teeth unconsciously latched onto her bottom lip. Paul's eyes flickered down to catch the movement, his nostrils flaring as he breathed deeply. His thumb caressed her jaw slowly before tugging her lip free carefully. She inhaled sharply, her lips parted a bit, and Paul leaned down quickly.

Their lips met once, twice, and a third time. Then he threaded his fingers into her hair, deepening the fourth kiss. Her hands rested lightly on his chest but one began creeping upwards to his shoulder. The kiss continued for nearly a minute before Paul lifted Evangeline onto the dining table. He moved between her legs and pressed his mouth to hers roughly, eliciting a noise of happy surprise from her throat. Several minutes later Paul's hand had slipped under her shirt, caressing her hip slowly. Her teeth dragged along his bottom lip and his grip tightened as a low rumble came from his chest. Before things could go any farther, the phone rang another time. Paul snarled at the interruption but reached behind him and picked up the receiver.

"Swan household. Oh hey, yeah hold on she's right here." He held the phone out to her. "It's your dad."

"Hey dad, what's up? Oh that was Paul, he stopped by for lunch. Yep, Jake's friend." Evangeline pushed Paul's head away as he began kissing her neck. She suddenly sat ramrod straight, alerting Paul to a problem. "What?! Oh my..is he going to be alright? Oh Dad. I'm so sorry. Stay there as long as you need. I'll be here. Yeah, I'll send him right over. Love you." She jumped off the counter and hung up the line, her back to Paul. He asked what happened. A deep sigh left her and she was slow to face him. Tears were sliding down her cheeks rapidly.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. He didn't make it, my dad's really torn up about it. He's staying up there until late tonight to be with Sue and Billy. You should go, Sam's going to need you there."

Volterra, Italy

Felix flinched slightly, rubbing his chest. It burned painfully and he had absolutely no idea why. Shaking his head Felix continued on his way to the throne room. The Masters were calling a meeting of the Elite guard. Twice a month Aro took a few hours to read the entire guard, retaining any news or gossip they had picked up. It prevented any type of uprising from within. Any problems or discontentments were all addressed immediately and with equal attention. As usual Felix was one of the first to arrive besides the Masters who were always first. Marcus looked at him out of reflex but suddenly took another look, a hiss escaping the ancient.

"_Dio dannato_! What happened?" Upon hearing the words, Felix froze completely. Shock and fear flooded his body. Aro intercepted Marcus, touching his hand instantly. The normally exuberant leader sighed then glanced at the hulking vampire standing behind him.

"Marcus's gift is showing a weakening in your already fragile mating bond. On one end or the other, someone's heart is pulling them toward another. If the pull becomes too strong before the two of you have bonded, it could break completely." Felix looked even more shocked but Aro barely paused. "Your mate would be alright, if she's still human. However, you would start to become a husk, less than yourself, fading slowly but unable to change it until you became ash."

Felix looked to Marcus in despair. He hadn't done anything unusual, he hadn't even been flirting with Gianna lately. What could he possibly do if it was on her side? Seeing how distressed the giant man became, Marcus knew it was from the other end of the bond. Unfortunately all they could do now was wait and hope their paths were bound to cross soon.

Forks, Washington

Paul had left immediately after Charlie's call, pecking Evangeline's lips once, hoping to help the Clearwater family in any way possible. Evangeline puttered around the house for a while then decided to go for a run. It would be dark soon so she made sure to grab her head lamp before she left. Pouncing down the steps of the front porch, she turned the garden gnome on his head. It was her signal to Charlie and Bella that she was out running and she'd flip it back when she came home.

Hours later Evangeline jogged up the driveway then bent over, taking heaving breaths. Flipping the gnome back to his usual position, she scanned the street habitually. Charlie was likely to be home soon but rather than go inside to make something for dinner, her eyes took in the shiny Mercedes across the street. It was glossy and black and _not_ the average vehicle around this area. Wondering who it belonged to, Evangeline noted the lights were on inside the house. Bella must have gotten home while she was gone. After shutting and locking the front door the next sound, a high soprano voice, startled her.

"Are you Bella's sister?" Spinning to face the owner of the voice, Evangeline examined her. A short girl, maybe 17, with inky black hair stood in front of her. Closer inspection had her noticing the pale skin, unnatural beauty, and mesmerizing golden eyes. This was a vampire. A petrified scream left her as she pressed back against the front door. Her twin skidded into the hall from the kitchen and dodged around Alice to reach Evangeline.

"Shh, shh don't worry Eves. This is Alice Cullen. I told you about her remember? She won't hurt us." Alice looked at the two in shock while Evangeline tried calming down. Though they were obviously twins, Alice's sharp eyes noted the small differences. Bella's sister was curved with muscles that the other sister didn't have. Her hair was more auburn than brunette and Alice spotted the small line of stitches near her hairline. A result of the accident she had had a vision of, no doubt. If her running outfit was any indication Evangeline also had a good sense of style. They even smelled differently, strangely enough.

Once she had eventually calmed enough, Evangeline met the infamous Alice Cullen. They talked for a few moments then Charlie's cruiser pulled into the drive. The twins met him at the door, hugging him tightly, and expressed their condolences. Alice peeked around the corner to greet Charlie and offer an apology for the bad timing. He thanked the twins and welcomed Alice to stay then stumbled up to his room. Evangeline followed his lead and bid the other two females good night. After a quick shower, she fell into a dreamless sleep caused by utter exhaustion.

_Dio dannato - _God dammit

**A.N. I'll try to remember to put the Italian translations here but I'm going off google translate so sorry if it's not right!**


	7. Racing

The next day Evangeline stayed in her room, not wanting to interrupt Bella's time with her friend. She emerged once for the bathroom but quickly skittered back to her bed. Getting comfortable she sat cross legged, her back pressed to the headboard. Dozens of pamphlets, all glossy letters and neatly folded pages, spread across her duvet. She had applied for a foreign exchange program months ago and the deadline to choose her location loomed only two weeks away. Germany, France, Italy, China and several other countries had picked her application for their programs.

These programs allowed her to take her regular classes but she was also going to train hands-on with forensic scientists. Being accepted was extremely difficult because each country only took ten foreigners into their six week lessons. They all offered different perks and experiences so choosing was difficult. She managed to select her top five but she was stuck there. France, Egypt, New Zealand, Italy and Russia were the best of the best. So they were, of course, Evangeline's favorites.

A soft knock on the door broke her concentration. She gave the knocker permission to open the door and Alice's head peeked past the door. She looked sheepish, her body half hidden by the door.

"Jacob's come over. It's safer for everyone if we're not in the same room. Do you mind if I join you for a while?"

"Of course not," Evangeline began collecting the pamphlets into a pile. "I'm just fussing over school stuff. Nothing particularly interesting. Come on in!"

After shutting the door, Alice flowed over to the bed. Evangeline patted the duvet in a friendly way, silently admiring the vampire's grace. Alice inquired about the pamphlets so the human explained forensic science programs to her quickly. While that happened, Alice examined the young woman across from her. Physically so similar but so drastically different otherwise. Like Bella, this human seemed unaware of her own beauty. That only enhanced it and Alice wished there was a way she could show them both.

"Do you know why nobody in Forks ever talks about you?" Alice spoke suddenly, interrupting Evangeline's explanation of France's program. "I had no idea you even existed."

The sigh that left Evangeline was sad but resigned. Her eyes looked at her hands and stayed there.

"Well I wasn't in Forks as often as Bella. I was always busy with one thing or another for school. People didn't often see us together so it was easy to forget that there were two of us. I guess it became an out of sight out of mind type of situation. Bells was never one for bragging about my accomplishments because it sucks when we're apart. It's gotten better since I moved here though, I think the townspeople remembered that I existed."

The two giggled together then the tiny vampire caught sight of the closet. Allowing the fashionista to sift through her clothes, Evangeline asked multiple questions about vampires. Alice answered them easily, liking what clothes she was seeing. At least one of Charlie's daughters had style. Fascinated with the reality of talking to anyone else who could do usual things, the human asked how Alice's visions worked. She answered quickly, explaining in the best way she could. As she told Evangeline about seeing her motorcycle accident the other girl laughed. Several minutes passed, both girls enjoying the time, when Evangeline's stomach growled obnoxiously. Enhanced hearing meant Alice heard it and chuckled slightly.

"Stay here, I'm going to check on Bella and I'll grab you something." Alice flitted away before the other woman could answer. Evangeline shrugged then went back to her pamphlets, it was down to her final three. The phone rang twice downstairs then someone answered it. She thought she heard a pained gasp but no other sound followed so she ignored it.

Rio de Janeiro

"He's at the funeral." The boy's voice was cold and the line disconnected afterward. Pain filled his expression and for a moment he couldn't move. Bella was gone. Taken from the world far too soon. Taken from him. He hadn't wanted to believe Rosalie when she gave him the news. Bella wouldn't have killed herself, she promised.

"_But she did." _Edward snarled at the tiny voice in the back of his mind. Doing his best to maintain his human facade he walked out the hotel room and onto the street at a normal pace. His cellphone landed neatly into a trashcan as he walked down the street. It was time. Edward Cullen was not willing to live in a world where Isabella Swan didn't exist.

Forks, Washington

"NO!" The half-shriek from downstairs, after the long silence, made Evangeline jump. Recognizing Bella's voice, she crossed her room and opened her door slightly. It sounded like her sister was arguing with someone. Evangeline wouldn't interrupt unless she needed to.

"But he..he left! He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die some time!"

Evangeline couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. She hovered at the door, unsure. After a handful of seconds, Bella came sprinting upstairs and into her own room. Loud shuffling drew Evangeline to the now open door. Her sister was busily packing an overnight bag that included her passport. Asking over and over what was happening, Evangeline was getting frustrated with the lack of answers. She followed her twin downstairs.

Jacob seemed to be arguing with Alice heatedly. He was accusing her of offering Bella to another group of vampires like fine wine. Bella interrupted them, telling them to argue later. She moved toward the door and Evangeline finally snapped.

"Stop!" Nobody in the room moved. "Isabella Swan turn around and tell me what's going on. Now!"

"Alice saw a vision of me cliff diving and thought I had killed myself. She told Rosalie who told Edward. Now he's going to Italy to provoke an extremely powerful coven into killing him. The only way to save him is to make him see me for himself."

Once Bella finished speaking everyone was able to move freely again. Ignoring Alice's look of scrutiny and Jacob's confusion, Evangeline nodded once. She announced a quick "I'm coming with you" then dashed upstairs. From under her bed she pulled a small black duffel bag; her emergency pack. Inside she already had two changes of clothes, her passport, a spare phone charger, her taser, and five hundred dollars cash. Tucking her wallet into the bag, she grabbed her pamphlets before going back downstairs.

"I'm leaving a note for dad." She crumpled up Bella's worry inducing message and shoved it into her pocket. "He knows I've been meaning to tour some of the locations for school. That'll be our excuse. We'll say it's so he doesn't feel obligated to be home with us. It'll be easier for everyone if he's up on the reservation." Evangeline's eyes locked onto Jacob. "You will take care of him, right?"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie." His face was set in hard, angry lines and his eyes were locked on Bella. Alice had disappeared outside to start the car but Jacob was still extremely tense and shaking slightly. Evangeline nodded, finished her note, then headed for the door. Bella followed her sister and Jake followed Bella. Once outside he grabbed her arm to stop her.

While he tried to persuade her to stay, Evangeline climbed into the backseat. She double checked to make sure she had the essentials. Moments later Bella fell into the car and slammed the door. She shouted something at Jacob but he was already gone. As they began their race to the airport, Evangeline patted her sister's shoulder.

"Jake loves you Bella, he'll give you the chance to fix this. My job is to make sure we get home in one piece. You know how I love a good 'I told you so' moment."

Volterra, Italy

Felix paced his room uselessly, hands slowly clenching and unclenching. He had suddenly begun to feel restless an hour ago. His instincts felt overloaded with anxiety and the notion that _something_ was very wrong. Snarling in frustration, the vampire opened his door and headed to the throne room. He found the Masters in one of the annexed rooms.

"Hello Felix, is something the matter?" Aro's voice was kind but he didn't move his eyes from the book in his hand. Felix appreciated the gesture, it allowed him to remain relaxed. He was coming to them as a friend, not a guard member.

"I'm feeling unnervingly restless and I was making sure that everything is as it should be." He paused, taking a small step back. He couldn't seem to stand still. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to find Demetri."

Without waiting for a response, the hulking vampire flitted away. The three leaders exchanged glances, they had an idea of what was happening. Felix's mate was likely in extreme danger and he was feeling her response to it. This meant that whatever this danger was, it would bring them together. All that could be done now was to watch it unfold and hope neither died before they could be united.

"Send Heidi out. It's time for another feeding. We wouldn't want Felix to kill his mate upon meeting her, if she is human."


	8. Introductions

Seattle, Washington

The girls bought their tickets, got through security, and raced to the gates in record time. They boarded the plane with seconds to spare. Evangeline hadn't been able to get a seat with the other two girls but she wasn't upset. She could sleep on this flight and Bella could fill her in on the second flight which was significantly longer. Getting three seats together had been easy on the less popular route.

Once they landed in New York they had to sprint to make their connection. Evangeline was as thankful as Alice and Bella. Having to sit around in an airport would have been tortuous. Sliding into the window seat, she looked across her sister in the middle to speak to Alice.

"Have there been any changes?"

"He's still deciding how to ask but he's getting closer." Alice was tense, her voice worried. Evangeline held Bella's hand tightly as the plane began climbing. They were getting closer to Edward but running right into danger. Bella asked about the program Evangeline had mentioned, trying to keep her mind distracted. The thought of failure wasn't something she could handle right now.

The twins discussed the pros and cons of each program and Bella added new points her sister hadn't thought of. Eventually the topic ran dry so Evangeline asked about the vampires they were going to try to save Edward from. Bella described the Volturi exactly as Alice had, giving her sister the impression of dark and sinister beings that wanted nothing more than to kill them all. Instead of looking scared, Evangeline became thoughtful as she processed. Knowing she wouldn't get any more conversation from her sister in this state, Bella decided against even trying.

A little while later Evangeline was still awake, lost in thought but Bella had drifted to sleep. Alice suddenly leaned forward. Her eyes were blank and far away but her expression seemed triumphant. Evangeline watched her in anticipation, holding her breath. The immortal turned to the sisters after another moment.

"They've decided to tell him no!" Realizing Bella was asleep, Alice shook her shoulder. It took a few seconds for Bella to catch up and then she asked what had happened. They were interrupted by a male attendant who asked if any of them wanted a pillow. They declined politely and pressed closer to each other, lowering their voices. Alice explained the Volturi leaders had decided to offer him a place in the guard as an alternative.

There was a bit more discussion of the plan then Bella moved the topic elsewhere. Evangeline stopped listening once her sister mentioned becoming a vampire. That wasn't something she wanted to think about. Instead she leaned her head against the window and began a meditation session. Having discovered her ability to manipulate people, Evangeline had always wanted complete and unquestioning control of it. She knew that what she could do was extremely dangerous. One wrong command and someone could be seriously hurt, or worse. Determined to avoid as many accidents as possible, meditation had become her answer.

Closing her eyes, she controlled her breathing and pulled her thoughts inward. In her mind's eye her gift was like a bunch of tiny strings with hooks at the end. They all connected into one small spot of bright light. The light was off white, in a comforting way. Slowly she pushed each tiny string into the light, causing the light to become steadily more yellow. This continued for several hours as hundreds of strings were pushed back into the ball of light. When she was finished the sphere was a soft yellow, like a sunflower, and only one string remained.

Different from the others, this one was stretched tight and led away from the ball it was originally connected to. Evangeline knew this and any others like it were people who were still following a command she had given them. She could pull the string back any time but she considered this one especially important.

Her glitch packed neatly into an organized form, Evangeline slowly pulled herself out of her meditation. She heard the announcement of their landing then tuned into the end of Alice and Bella's conversation.

"How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?"

Volterra, Italy - outside the city walls

Alice swerved the car agily around an inattentive traffic guard but she had to stop for the next one; he had stepped into the middle of the road. After a quick conversation and a hefty bribe, their car was allowed to pass. Evangeline peeled herself off the backseat of the Porsche, trying to hide her giddy smile. Riding in a vehicle driven by Alice Cullen was better than any adrenaline rush she'd had before.

Meanwhile, Alice was quickly giving Bella instructions. They were headed for a clocktower and trying to get as close as possible. Bella jumped out of the car and ran while Evangeline listened to Alice cursing about the enemies that her human sense couldn't pick up. The Porsche sped away then screeched to a halt a few blocks away. Alice turned her worried gaze to Evangeline as they parked in front of a small bakery. There wasn't enough time to worry about two humans today.

"I'll stay with the car in case we need to make a fast exit." Alice smiled gratefully then closed the driver's door. She was gone a second later. Sighing gently, Evangeline climbed into the front seat then made herself comfortable. She'd never been in a vehicle this luxurious before and she wanted to enjoy what she could. Turning the key to auxiliary power she filtered through radio stations before finding some classical music. Pulling a notebook from her bag, the woman slowly sketched the front entry of the quaint bakery they had parked in front of.

Fifteen minutes after Alice had left, a sharp knock on the window startled Evangeline. Bent slightly at the waist, a man was peering into her vehicle. The red eyes instantly gave him away as a vampire but the gray cloak held closed with a large V shaped pin marked him as a member of the Volturi. She wondered for a moment if he could see through the dark tint but assumed that he could. Rolling the window down slightly, she asked in broken Italian what he wanted.

"Did you arrive here with Alice Cullen?" The woman nodded slowly, grateful he knew English. "The Masters have requested that you join the meeting. I am here to escort you personally."

Evangeline swallowed nervously but removed the keys from the ignition. Opening the door slowly, she made sure not to bump him with it. Not that it would have hurt him but she did have manners. Locking the door and pocketing the keys, she then turned and nodded at the vampire. Turning smoothly he led her down an alley at a human's pace. Walking silently for a few minutes, Evangeline asked what his name was.

"You may call me Afton."

"Hello Afton, my name is Evangeline." She sounded genuinely pleased to know his name which surprised him. "Can you tell me anything that's going on? I'm sort of in the dark here."

"I wasn't told much and it is not my place to ask. What I do know is that a young woman prevented Edward Cullen from revealing himself to other humans. However our most absolute rule is that humans cannot know we exist. Two humans were reported to have entered the city with one vampire. Only one human was collected. I was sent to find the second." He paused suddenly, moving to face her before they entered a large doorway.

"Thank you, for coming so easily. I was afraid you'd be difficult and I didn't want to hurt you." Evangeline placed her hand on his arm trustingly.

"Afton, my sister is alone in a castle full of vampires. I would have never been able to find her on my own. I'm just glad your Masters made it easy for me."

Volturi Feeding Chamber

"I'm afraid you would have to mean it." Aro held his hand raised in front of him. This was the condition for their freedom. Edward only needed to promise to make Bella immortal and they could leave. He needed to touch Aro as proof though. Tense seconds passed while Edward hesitated and Bella felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. Just as Alice made to step forward to offer her hand, the door opened. Afton stepped inside then moved aside to allow his quarry to enter. There was a resounding gasp as Evangeline came into sight.

"Bella!" Once she caught sight of her sibling, she had run to her. They embraced tightly and the immortals surrounding them noted the similarities. Evangeline released Bella back into Edward's arms then turned to face Aro. His eyes flitted between the humans, assuring himself that they were in fact identical twins.

"My apologies, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Evangeline Swan." Aro accepted her apology then began introducing himself and his brothers. Unsure of how much this particular human knew, he began to politely question her. Meanwhile Felix had frozen completely, his muscles locked into place. When he had seen Isabella Swan in the alleyway, he was very uneasy. The girl was pretty but as he looked at her he had felt as if something was missing.

Now this majestic creature, this woman, had entered the picture. Her scent was perfection, her body exquisite, and her eyes set his soul on fire. Even as the twins stood right next to each other Felix could tell the difference. Standing tall and proud, Evangeline spoke with Aro easily. She had absolutely no idea that the oversized vampire across the room was coming to a realization. That the shock on his face was caused by the understanding of who she was.

His mate.


	9. Negotiations

"My dear you've been extremely helpful! I only have one more question before we continue." Aro was positive that both humans knew the kind of creatures they shared the room with. His next question was purely from his own curiosity. "I can see a person's thoughts with one touch which is how I became familiar with your sister. However there is no memory of you in young Edward's thoughts despite the length of time he spent with Isabella. Perhaps you could clarify the situation?"

"Oh, that." Evangeline look shocked, realizing the significance behind Aro's words. She was being given the very rare opportunity to explain herself without the invasion of the man's gift. "Well when my sister moved to Forks with our father, I had already begun college. I graduated high school years early therefore I had never met the Cullens. Bella doesn't like to brag so she never mentioned me to Edward. I'm sorry, you said you were able to read her mind?"

"No, I could only read Edward's memories of her. Something blocks Edward, myself, and others from her mind. If I am correct though, attending higher education is quite a significant feat for one your age. So young and yet already so accomplished." Aro smiled at her, surprised when she blushed and dropped her gaze. Seems the human wasn't often praised so openly. Marcus attempted to look nonchalant but his brothers could tell he was intrigued. Evangeline shook her head slightly then met Aro's eyes stubbornly. Alice gasped, her eyes lost in a vision while sadness took shape on her features.

"My schooling is not my only accomplishment. I am offering the Volturi a deal. You will fully pardon my sister Isabella, as well as Edward and Alice Cullen. They will be released and given safe travel home. In exchange I will return in two weeks time to Volterra and I-" The woman stopped to swallow past the lump in her throat. "I will stay here."

Caius scoffed and rolled his eyes dismissively. Aro tilted his head curiously at the woman's gall. Marcus silently used his gift to see her emotional ties. There were strong family ties and several bonds of friendship and then he saw a mate bond leading away from her. Directly into Felix who still stood frozen. Before Marcus could get Aro's attention, Caius spoke in a vicious tone.

"What could an insignificant human possibly possess that makes her think we would agree to this?" Evangeline's warm brown eyes hardened as she looked at Caius. Almost nothing scared him anymore, but the vampire did feel slightly uneasy. She suddenly smiled then turned and looked around the room. She gestured at Felix who was now wondering if vampires could still have strokes.

"You there, sit on the ground." A warmth filled his body and he did as she said with a dopey smile. Her gaze moved to one of Aro's bodyguards. "You as well. In fact, I want every Volturi guard in this room to sit down and stay seated."

Seconds later, the Masters stared around them in shock. Every single vampire in their coven was sitting on the cement floor. Felix was the only one whose face looked overjoyed, the rest simply looked content. Even Jane, usually sullen and cold, had a gentle smile on her face. The three ancients looked back to Evangeline who smiled in a smug, comfortable way. The brown in her eyes had been replaced with a shocking gold color that seemed to undulate. Bella leaned forward and grasped her elbow, silently asking if she was okay. A short nod was the only answer.

"The accused will be pardoned, they will find their own way home, you will return in one week, and someone from the guard will accompany you to ensure your return." Caius had gathered himself enough to speak. Marcus touched Aro's palm, informing him of the woman's mate bond. Evangeline looked back at Bella who was rapidly shaking her head side to side while tears streamed down her cheeks. Turning back to face the Ancients, she nodded. The guard were suddenly on their feet again as the human pulled her gift away from them. Her eyes slowly returned to brown then rolled towards the top of her head.

"Eves!" Bella lurched forward as her twin dropped to her knees. Evangeline pressed her forehead to the cold floor with her hands grasping the sides of her skull. A splitting headache rocketed through her, powerful enough to blacken her vision. She could hear people shouting but couldn't make sense of the words. Suddenly Bella's hands were massaging the base of her skull and, after a few tense seconds, the headache became tolerable.

"What happened Evangeline?" Aro's voice was very close to her. When she looked up she was surprised to find him kneeling in front of her. Unwilling to admit a weakness out loud, Evangeline offered her hand. The immortal looked pleasantly surprised then accepted the invitation. Her memories flashed through his mind, telling him much about the woman. His body shuddered as the pain of the past few seconds ran through his mind. Aro found himself staggered by her compassion and selflessness. He was silent for a moment then helped the woman to her feet. Before anyone could speak, a soft chime sounded throughout the room.

"Ah well, nothing like bad timing. That would be Heidi returning." Aro sighed dramatically. "We ask that you remain in our reception area until nightfall. We will decide who will be escorting Ms. Swan and they will come to you when you may leave."

Evangeline smiled gratefully at Aro, thankful he hadn't announced her weakness in front of the entire coven. He gestured and Demetri moved to the door, ushering them along. As she turned to leave Evangeline's eyes locked onto Felix again. Noting his height, large muscles, short dark hair, and handsome features, she finally looked into his eyes. A gasp left her as something inside her seemed to shift. Logically she knew she should have been terrified at the thought of having to live here, like she was a moment ago. Now though, looking into his dark red pupils, Evangeline thought to herself that at least she'd have nice things to look at.

Demetri finally grabbed her arm and tugged her away. Felix snarled but Marcus was suddenly beside him placing a restraining hand on the guard's chest. A moment passed and they all heard their two heartbeats fade. Then Heidi's group, who had passed them in the hallway, filled the air with the sound of several dozen hearts to replace the noise. Realizing what the tourists were meant for, Bella began sobbing in horror. They hadn't cleared the long hallway before the screams began.

Demetri silently noted that Evangeline didn't cry or break down. Her face was stiff but accepting, she was attempting to resign herself to the thought of her likely future. All too soon, she would probably be killing innocent tourists too. Demetri immediately gained respect for this human. She had decided to offer herself in order to free her sister, knowing she was unlikely to see anyone from her human life ever again. Instead of moping or crying uselessly Evangeline handled the situation with dignity.

"It's very brave what you're doing. Find me when you return Evangeline Swan, I'll show you the ropes." Demetri winked in a friendly way then turned to Edward. "Do not leave until someone comes for you. Goodbye."

Demetri flitted away, eager to feed, leaving them in the posh reception room Evangeline had recently come through. It took a few minutes but Edward managed to calm Bella. Evangeline asked the receptionist for a bottle of water, thanking her quietly when the woman returned. Bella spoke to Edward quietly but eventually silence overtook the room. Understanding she wanted to be isolated, Evangeline was left alone for the next few hours.

Felix drained the last human, his third, then put the body in a pile with the others. Any evidence of these humans would soon be removed, he didn't have to worry about that. His concern now that his thirst was under control, was ensuring he was the one to accompany Evangeline Swan. The thought of anyone else spending the week with her while he was stuck in Volterra was inconceivably painful. Even considering it made his upper lip curl into a snarl.

"I assume you'll be sending Demetri with the human?" Cauis's voice was much more pleasant now, his eyes bright red. After pulling from his thoughts, Aro rolled his eyes in a way that indicated he was teasing Caius. He had taken Alice Cullen's hand as they were leaving. She had given him much to ponder.

"Her name is Evangeline and you'd better get used to saying it. She's going to be an Elite Guard member if she shows interest. To answer your question, yes, I had planned to send Demetri." Felix hissed, drawing Aro's attention. "Unless you have a better idea Felix?"

Felix stepped forward then dropped to one knee, bowing his head as he addressed the Masters.

"I believe I should be the one to go. Afterall, she is my mate. I won't let her out of my sight." There was a quiet gasp from most of the guard. It was always confusing to find your mate but this situation was extremely complex. This human was unlikely to be friendly with any of the Volturi, who were essentially becoming her captors. Ignoring the sounds, Felix continued.

"However I'm not suggesting myself for that reason alone. We were all influenced by her gift; she is extremely powerful for a human. If you send Demetri first, what's to stop her from forbidding him to follow her? Evading us would be possible without Demetri in the picture. Difficult yes, but still possible. If she tells me to leave and not follow her, she would only have a week at most. Demetri could be sent then, with Jane or Alec, and bringing Evangeline back to us would be easy."

"That is certainly an excellent point Aro, you must admit." Caius spoke after a short pause. His voice was pleased and it reflected in his expression. His brother nodded thoughtfully, his hands steepled in front of his mouth.

"Yes I suppose you're right. It would be difficult to find her with as many talents as the Cullen coven possesses. It would also take more time than necessary if she did decide to run. This is a much better idea and also gives our dear Felix the chance to gain his lady's affection. Oh how romantic!" Aro clasped his hands in joy, ever a fan of dramatics. "Felix please escort Evangeline Swan home and return to Volterra with her in one week. Inform us immediately if she escapes. Marcus would you take Felix to the reception area? You could give him tips on wooing beautiful, powerful women. He's going to need it."

When the door at the back of the reception room opened minutes later, four sets of eyes stared at it. Felix stepped through followed by Marcus. The two had been deep in discussion as they walked, Marcus instilling advice and recommendations on impressing a human mate. The stoic leader moved straight toward Evangeline, paying no mind to the others in the room. She straightened in her chair as he approached but her eyes flickered between Marcus and Felix. Rising to her feet, her brown eyes examined them both closely.

"It has been decided that Felix will accompany you and will be the one bringing you back. Edward Cullen you and your companions may leave now, Evangeline will meet you at the airport. There are things we must discuss before she leaves us."

Understanding they didn't have a choice, the trio left quickly. Bella touched her sister's arm as she passed. They would see each other soon, no matter what. Marcus calmly motioned Felix over. The hulking vampire walked over at a human pace and stood across from Evangeline, less than five feet away. She noticed his eyes were now bright red.

"I believe formal introductions are in order. Felix this is Evangeline Swan; Evangeline meet Felix Volturi." Evangeline held her hand out for a handshake but Felix had other ideas. He cradled her hand then turned it palm down, kissing her knuckles. She blushed brightly and he smiled charmingly. She didn't seem to be bothered by the chill of his skin.

"I have to say, I'm honored by the chance to meet such a beautiful woman. Rest assured, I will return you safely to Volterra. I can also assist you in getting settled here, if you so desire. You need only speak the words."

At her desk several feet away, Gianna huffed angrily but kept her eyes on the papers in front of her. Evangeline noticed the sound and instantly pulled her hand from Felix's grip. She then asked Marcus if she was allowed to leave. She could, he told her, then asked if she wanted to ride in one of their luxury vehicles. While ignoring the snarl Felix had directed at the receptionist, the woman dug into her front pocket. With a smirk Evangeline held up the key to the Porsche Alice had stolen.

"No thank you, I'd like to have a go at beating Alice to the airport."


	10. Homeward

"I'm pretty sure Alice stole this car. So I guess it would be a bad idea to drive up to the airport?" Evangeline said as she turned down the radio. This was the only conversation they'd had in the three hour drive. The shape of Felix's fingers on the passenger seat left lasting proof that normal driving would have taken seven hours for the same distance. Evangeline thought he had actually turned into a statue as she sped dangerously over the twists and turns on the countryside.

"That would probably be a very bad idea. We'll park a mile or so away then I'll carry you the rest of the way." At least his voice sounded better than he thought it would. The rest of him was locked motionless in terror.

"Really?!" Evangeline smiled excitedly. "Bella told me once how fast vampires are and I was watching one run, or trying to watch. I've really wanted to know what it's like since!"

Felix chuckled as the small woman bounced excitedly in her seat. Suddenly remembering who she was with, she sobered quickly and cleared her throat. Awkward silence ensued and lasted until Felix told her to pull over a few miles later. Parking in an empty lot, Evangeline left the keys in the ignition and left her door unlocked. Once she tugged her bag onto her shoulders she looked to Felix for instruction.

"Hop on." He turned his back to her then crouched slightly. She jumped, latching her arms and legs as far around him as she could. "Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times!"

His overly chipped tone made Evangeline giggle slightly as she got comfortable. Felix made sure she was ready then began running. A breathless gasp was all he heard and he felt her cling to him even tighter. They reached the airport in mere seconds, spotting Bella and the Cullens once they stopped. Crouching again, Felix turned around as soon as Evangeline was on her feet.

"That was absolutely amazing!" The woman was bright eyed with a large smile on her face. Felix smiled back, a warmth pooling in his chest as she stood in front of him. Hearing her name Evangeline turned then saw Bella waving her over. The twins ran to each other and embraced tightly. Alice had gone inside to buy their tickets but Edward seemed unwilling to leave Bella's side. Evangeline shook his hand and politely introduced herself.

"I feel like we should already know each other but I had no idea Bella even had a sister. Never would have guessed she was a twin."

"Well when you're separated from your other half, you don't exactly feel like mentioning them. Surely you can understand that?" Edward nodded as he caressed Bella's face. When he looked back to Evangeline the smile on her face made him hesitate. "Regardless, you and I have a lot to talk about on the flight home. We're going to have a lengthy discussion whether you like it or not. By the end of it, you may just wish you'd never met me."

She kept true to her word, planting herself on the aisle seat while Bella occupied the window seat. Edward was caught between the two. Alice had agreed to sit next to Felix for a few hours but neither were happy about it. Evangeline verbally tore into the vampire next to her before their plane had even left the runway. She kept her voice at a whisper so only her sister and vampires in the cabin heard her berating him. Her angry tirade lasted nearly two hours and she gave him very few chances to defend himself. Uninterested in his reasonings, Evangeline only said the things she knew her sister should but never would.

Finally she relented and allowed his attention to return to her sister. Bella had stayed silent the whole time, knowing it was best to let her twin get everything out now. Alice switched places with Evangeline as they ignored the looks of disapproval from their flight attendants. The Cullens discussed how they were going to get home and what was going to be needed. Meanwhile Felix was trying to find a topic to discuss with Evangeline and how to start a conversation.

"So how did you discover your gift?"

"Look, Felix right? Let's get one thing straight right now. I am only joining your coven to save my sister. I have no intention of making friends or getting to know anyone. That includes letting anyone know more about me than absolutely necessary. So keep your distance, got it?" He nodded silently, his face now a blank mask. She continued, ignoring the twing of almost pain in her chest. "The story is that my sister and I went to visit Italy so I could check out an internship exchange program for college. I'm going to tell my dad that I chose the Italian program. It starts in two weeks so you're going to be their representative who's here to help my transition go through smoothly."

"That means you'll have to stay out of sight when Charlie thinks you're off doing official stuff. We'll tell him the program recommends living in the country at least a week before starting. I'm going to have to let the schools know I'll be dropping out of the spot. Hopefully someone can take my place and get the experience."

Felix felt a rush of guilt. She was giving up much more than it had first appeared. Losing your freedom and family was bad enough in his opinion. Losing your home, education, and the possibility of a career you loved at the same time? He felt hollow just thinking about it and her open hostility made complete sense. Evangeline was essentially giving up her entire life for her sister, of course she wasn't going to be friendly. The vampire wondered if Isabella Swan completely understood the significance of her sister's actions; he doubted it. Evangeline pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, leaned her head forward and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"She doesn't believe in love, you know." Edward's voice was quiet enough that only Felix and Alice heard him address the Volturi guard. "I've gotten that much from her thoughts. You'll have a hard time convincing her of true mates any time soon. Perhaps you could pull some strings or call in a few favors and get her more time to stay human. Something like that would definitely gain her friendship, at the very least. I may not like you very much but I don't want Evangeline unhappy, she's helped us so much."

The man refused to acknowledge the comment and conversation ceased. Their plane eventually landed in Seattle, waking Evangeline. She blocked Felix from exiting and waited until all the other passengers had left the plane before she moved. Edward, Alice, and Bella had been some of the first people off the plane. Felix was surprised to see they had not waited for the other girl.

"I can guess what you're thinking." Evangeline spoke only loudly enough to be heard over the airport noise. "I knew Edward's family would be waiting for them. I want to give them a moment together before I show up. We'll have to explain the whole twin thing again. They're probably going to be shocked to see you as well."

As she had predicted, the other Cullens were surprised to see Bella's face copied onto hers exactly. Evangeline supposed it would be strange to find out someone you'd known a while had an identical twin. Felix was greeted stiffly but politely. Each vampire introduced themselves quickly then the group headed to their vehicles. They then made the drive to Forks and Evangeline felt as if a mental countdown had begun.


	11. Returning

The days seemed to blur past for Evangeline. Her explanation to Charlie about their absence was easily accepted, ensuring an uneventful return. Charlie greeted Felix cheerily, excited about his daughter finally choosing a program. Evangeline slept for a few hours then didn't seem to stop moving. She wanted to say goodbye to as many people as she could which kept her extremely busy.

On their third day back in Forks, Evangeline had just finished dinner with her father and sister when Felix asked to speak to her alone. They climbed the stairs to her room silently. She hadn't warmed up to Felix but she hadn't made him leave yet. He got to spend more time with her than he originally thought. It was better if everyone heard her excuse for leaving. Felix, with his light olive skin, Italian accent and official sounding word choices, just so happened to be the perfect proof. The only time he wasn't with her was when she was sleeping or the times she went to First Beach on Quileute lands. When he had tried to follow her there, he found himself sitting contentedly in the middle of the forest for several hours instead. He hadn't tried again since.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Evangeline's tone indicated that she would rather be anywhere else.

"I have spoken to Aro and the other masters." He cleared his throat unnecessarily, averting his eyes. "They all appreciate the quest for knowledge and understand that you are giving up a great many things. It has been decided that you will remain human for an extra six weeks. During this time you will be participating in the Italian Forensic Academy Internship program that you were accepted into."

There was a minute of silence; Evangeline had stopped breathing. Suddenly her soft, warm human body was pressed against his. She had jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her words were muffled by his stone chest but he still understood.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you! Felix thank you so much!" Hesitantly his arms wrapped around her body. She allowed the contact for a moment before releasing her hold and dropping to the floor. Reaching into his back pocket, and ignoring his strangled gasp, Evangeline scrolled through his contacts list. A moment later she picked a name and called it. After two rings, Aro answered.

"Felix? Is there a problem?"

"It's Evangeline, my apologies sir. I only called to express my gratitude, for allowing me to attend the forensics program."

"My dear sweet Evangeline Swan!" Aro's voice had become pleasant and relaxed. "You are most welcome! Felix told us about how badly you wished to attend and gave a very compelling argument. Our only request is that Felix continues to be your guard while you complete your studies."

That wasn't a ridiculous request and the woman agreed immediately. She felt a flicker of warmth, different from her gift, pass through her. She didn't realize that she was feeling the mate bond recognizing that this would be prolonged time with her mate. Felix on the other hand felt that heat pass through him like a wildfire but in a way that made his insides glow. Hopefully this would be the beginning of his mate's acceptance.

The rest of Evangeline's week sped by quickly but easily. She had said goodbye to all of her friends and spent as much time as possible with her family. She became acquainted with the Cullens and even watched them play baseball one stormy afternoon. While leaving wasn't easy, she didn't dread it quite so much now. Six more weeks of being human with the added bonus of completing her forensics program in Italy. Her bag was almost effortless to pack.

"Alright Eves, do you have everything you'll need? Charlie stood awkwardly in the doorway, not wanting to hover but wanting as much time as possible with his daughter. "It's awful expensive to ship things all the way to Italy."

Evangeline laughed as she zipped her suitcase closed. She had never been one for material possessions and the program provided uniforms to each student. That meant everything she absolutely needed fit into a small rolling suitcase. Assuring him that she had it all, her small frame pulled him in for a tight hug. She was really going to miss him.

"I don't think I'll be able to visit often. Felix also told me that many of the students leave the program with amazing job offers." Charlie's arm tightened around Evangeline as he waited for the inevitable blow. She paused, working out how to tell her father he might never see her again. "If someone offers me a great opportunity, I'm going to take it Dad. You understand, right? Please don't be mad!"

"Honey I could NEVER be mad at you for doing that! You're gonna make a name for yourself Eves! I'm so proud of everything you do! I'm just going to miss you is all."

The two spent a few minutes in silence, enjoying the brief father daughter moment. Love ran deeply in Evangeline's heart especially for her family. The doorbell interrupted and they figured it was Felix come to collect her. He had been using the ruse of staying with the Cullens but he hardly left the trees directly behind the Swan house. Charlie answered the door while his daughter took a final glance at her room.

"Uh Eva, I think you need to come down here."

The worried lilt to Charlie's voice put her on high alert. Her steps down the stairs were efficient but cautious. Shifting from foot to foot impatiently behind Charlie was none other than Dave. Once he caught sight of Evangeline, the boy looked as though he might push Charlie down to reach her.

"Evangeline! God you're so gorgeous, I'd almost forgotten." She asked him what he wanted, her expression cold. "Cali said that you were moving to Italy! I'm here to convince you to stay! I love you!"

The woman groaned, mentally cursing her ex-roommate then asked her dad for a moment alone. He cautiously agreed and said he was going to talk to the neighbors about mowing their grass. They watched him for a moment then Dave turned quickly to face her again. She held her hand up to indicate she didn't want him to speak. He didn't get that privilege anymore.

"Yes, I'm doing my exchange program in Italy. Yes, I will accept a job if an opportunity presents itself. There is nothing you can say or do to change it. I'm going. Now, you can leave willingly or I can have you arrested. Your choice."

Dave's expression conveyed shock and confusion. It morphed into anger so quickly that Evangeline didn't have time to react. He lunged at her, his body slamming hers to the hard wooden floor. She grunted in pain when one of his hands wrapped around her throat. Her hands scratched at his and her feet attempted to find purchase on the floor. Screaming into her face, he shook her roughly as he told her she was ungrateful. He shook her again, bouncing her head off the wooden floor, as he shouted that she didn't know what a mistake she was making. His free hand pulled back, ready to hit the girl underneath.

"You're the one who has made a mistake." A low voice, more of a snarl than words sounded behind Dave. The boy was suddenly ripped off Evangeline and she watched as Felix held him aloft by the throat. The hulking vampire pulled the human close, snarling viciously into his face. The sound alone was enough to scare even the toughest of creatures and Evangeline shivered slightly in fear. "If you even consider contacting Evangeline again, know that I will enjoy tearing you apart limb from limb. Slowly and painfully. You're going to leave now and I'm going to give you something to remember me by."

Felix grabbed Dave's left hand, the one that had been wrapped around Evangeline's throat, then broke each bone in the ring and pinky finger. The boy squealed in pain but immediately scurried to his car when Felix released him. His car screeched away, leaving a cloud of smoke and the smell of burning rubber. The erratic driving nearly caused his vehicle to swipe Edward's Volvo. The youngest Cullen had volunteered to drive them to the airport and had just turned onto their street. Suddenly, Evangeline's small hand was holding Felix's much larger one; she squeezed tightly once.

"Thank you."

**A.N. Yes, Felix is protective of Evangeline. Yes, if you hurt her you will have to deal with him. Anyway, please review and let me know how you guys like it so far! Any constructive criticism is welcome.**


	12. Traveling

Nobody mentioned Dave's hasty retreat or what happened to cause it. Instead Evangeline said one final goodbye to her father and slipped into the back seat. Bella was waiting for her, forcing Felix into the front with Edward. The twins spent the majority of the drive hugging each other and reminiscing. After a few hours Bella insisted they stop at a rest area. She dragged Evangeline to the restroom with her. Her sister watched in confusion as she locked the door and turned one of the faucets on.

"I don't want to be overheard. Eva you don't have to do this. Tell Felix to stay here, make him do it, we'll drive away and just keep going. We can find a way to keep you hidden from the Volturi. If they find us, you can just make them stop hunting us right? It's a perfect plan!" Evangeline hugged Bella tightly but shook her head.

"The Volturi are completely paying for my schooling and travel expenses. I'm at least going to the forensics program." She whispered conspiratorially then winked. "If I call you and tell you I miss the beach, that means I'm planning to run. I'd need your help."

Nodding in agreement, Bella turned the water off and they walked out. The rest of the ride was spent listening to the classical music in Edward's car. He dropped them off and gave Evangeline a strong hug. She was the reason Bella was alive and still human. He would never be able to repay her or properly express his gratefulness.

Once the silver Volvo had pulled away, weaving through the traffic expertly, the woman followed Felix through the automatic doors. Instead of going through security he led her to a set of darkened glass doors at the far end of the main lobby. Holding the door open, he gestured for Evangeline to enter first. They entered a lovely reception area with a stewardess seated behind a tall desk.

"Good afternoon! How may I help you?" She was pretty, blonde, and far too chipper. Felix presented two tickets and a badge of some sort. He didn't spare her a glance, which made the woman pout slightly. Once she scanned them into a computer, she returned the items. "Okay your aircraft is waiting for you. A courtesy vehicle will take you to the tarmac."

Stepping down from the desk, she quickly led them through the door behind her. A large bay contained three separate boarding gates but they were led into the limousine idling near an open hanger door. After a quick drive they stopped beside a sleek, black jet. Evangeline admired it as she stepped onto the runway. It was beautifully made and something about it screamed fast.

"The Masters thought it would be easier to send the jet for us. We won't need to stop for layovers or refueling." She gasped at how casually he talked about having a private jet.

Felix smirked, shrugged, then began climbing the stairs to the open hatch. She was quick to follow, hoping to catch a glimpse of the cockpit. As luck would have it, the door was wide open and both pilots were inside. Eventually, after much prompting by Felix to leave the pilots alone, she made it into the luxurious interior. A long couch stretched along one side while plush rotating armchairs sat in rows of two on the other side. They were all covered in soft cream colored leather, the carpet was barely a shade lighter, and dark wood panels accented the look nicely. A built in kitchenette took up the rear of the plane, fully stocked with food and drinks. A bathroom was tucked into the left rear corner.

Evangeline gaped openly at the luxurious materials as she sat in an armchair. It took a few minutes before they were airborne then another few minutes until Evangeline came back to her senses. The seatbelt sign turned off, prompting the woman to wander over to inspect the variety of drink options. Her next words were light, curious.

"Don't you have better ways to spend your time? As opposed to babysitting duty I mean." Felix looked over his seat and blinded her with a smile. He heard her breath catch and his lips curved to form an attractive smirk.

"I assure you Evangeline Swan, there is no one else I would rather spend the next six weeks with." Blushing brightly, Evangeline turned away from him. She tried not to smile at his implication and almost succeeded. Her hands easily opened her chosen soda can while her eyes stayed completely focused on what she was doing. Walking back to her seat she sipped her drink lightly before asking another question.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do as far as feeding?"

"I would likely travel a few hours away to feed. I do not need to feed often, a round every 2 weeks. Don't worry, I won't attack any of your peers."

Evangeline rolled her eyes and smiled. They were spending the next six weeks together, she figured she should at least be friendly. A few more light hearted conversations passed between them. The two then lapsed into a comfortable silence. Evangeline had pulled a book from her bag and spent a majority of the flight lost to the pages. Felix was typing away at a laptop with his headphones plugged in. At the halfway point the woman tilted the recliner back and relaxed into an easy sleep.

Felix woke her once they landed and they deplaned quickly. It was very early morning and the small airport was practically deserted. Felix led the way to their vehicle but followed Evangeline when she veered off course. He grinned once he saw what had attracted her attention, a coffee stop. The smell of fresh coffee permeated the air, unappealing to him but drawing in humans like Evangeline. He waited outside the store until she returned with a large disposable cup in hand.

He could smell coffee, cream, and a lot of caramel syrup. She obviously knew exactly how she preferred the beverage. Indicating she was good to go, Felix began walking to the parking garage once more. He led her to a sleek, black SUV and placed their bags in the trunk. They climbed in and Evangeline realized she was in an extremely luxurious vehicle. The dark leather on the seat was supple, there was more room than you'd expect, and the entire dashboard screamed top of line high tech. She shot Felix an impressed look which made him laugh as he began weaving his way through the parking garage.

The drive took a couple hours but eventually they reached the campus. A well manicured lawn was protected by an eight foot stone wall. Beyond the gate they saw a long gravel drive which led up to the large brick institution building. A voice box in the closest pillar asked for the name of the student. Evangeline spoke her full name clearly and the gates opened a moment later, allowing them to drive up toward the building.

"I didn't know this facility was in such a rural area. I wonder why?" Felix's voice was soft and calculating as he gave a visual once over to the approaching staff member. Once he had verified Evangeline's identity, the man led them both inside. He assured their bags and car would be taken care of then began a tour of the building. After that however, everything went very quickly.

Almost before she realized it she had completed registration, picked her preferred electives, gotten her room number, and was now standing in front of that room. Her head was spinning slightly so Evangeline took a deep breath before unlocking the door. A plain room with two twin beds, a galley kitchen, and dining table for two met her gaze, the simplicity making her grin. If this program was as no nonsense as it already seemed, she was going to be happy.

The first week was intimidating. Meeting instructors and classmates was scary enough but they also began learning. Once she got her feet under her, Evangeline soared. She was completely in her element with forensic sciences and Felix was fascinated. He watched his mate come alive, lit from within by a fiery passion. This was what she cared for, what she loved, and Felix made a silent promise. No matter the cost, he was going to find a way for her to keep this.

Even if that promise meant defying the Volturi.


	13. Learning

They say that time flies when you're having fun. Evangeline was having an absolute blast so it made sense that four weeks had passed in what felt like seconds. What didn't make sense, was the change in her feelings toward a certain vampire. Apparently the Masters had pulled some strings and taken advantage of a loophole which allowed Felix to accompany Evangeline as her 'bodyguard'. Although he followed her everywhere, he still gave her space.

He would sit in the back of all her classes, stay on the opposite side of the room in large gatherings and he seemingly disappeared when she spent time with classmates outside of school. When they were together though, she realized he was funny and actually very kind hearted. He only kept a hard exterior in order to portray himself as powerful and unstoppable. Strangely enough Evangeline began to miss him when he wasn't in her line of sight. Their fourth Friday, after her last class was over and they were walking back to their room, she took things a step further.

"Felix there's a movie playing at the cinema in town. I'd like to go see it tonight." He said they could, asking which of her friends would be joining her. She took a deep breath and drew up all of her courage. "I was actually, um, sort of hoping it could be just you and me?"

Felix, previously scanning the student population idly, turned to look at the woman walking beside him. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she wouldn't meet his gaze. The longer he stared the more she flushed. Something told him that she'd never asked a guy to go on a date. They had always been the ones asking her. Before she could begin to feel rejected, he looped her hand around his arm.

"I would like that a lot Evangeline."

A few hours later they were standing in the ticket line together. Evangeline had changed into a casual dress, dark blue with an nice floral pattern across the skirt. The hem ended at her knee and only showed the barest amount of cleavage on top. Felix thought she looked gorgeous. He told her as much, eliciting a blush and quiet "thank you" before she complimented him in return.

His dark green sweater accented his large shoulders and chest. Dark denim jeans wrapped around his lower body in a way that was sinfully good. Evangeline couldn't help but to admire him every chance she got. Multiple other women did the same but Felix only had eyes for her. It made her slightly giddy, to the point that she practically floated through the lobby.

Once Evangeline had gotten a drink and small snack, which Felix refused to allow her to pay for, the two quickly found their seats. Neither had anticipated the tension that filled the air once the lights went down. Evangeline didn't know if she was allowed to lean on his shoulder, Felix didn't know if he should hold her hand, and so the two remained completely still. When the credits began and the lights turned back on, the woman realized she had no recollection of what the movie had been about. She shook her head at her own silliness then spoke quickly.

"I was so focused on whether or not to touch you that I forgot to watch the movie!" Felix laughed and brought his lips to her ear. His fingers entwined with hers as he spoke.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to come back for a second date."

So they went back the next day and Evangeline decided she didn't like the movie after all. The weekend was spent with just the two of them enjoying the various attractions Florence had to offer. Over the next two weeks, Evangeline found a good balance between her education, her new friends, and Felix. Finally the last weekend stared her in the face. She would be graduating in a few hours then Felix was taking her out to another movie. They planned to meet up with her friends the next morning for a farewell hike.

Giving a final tug to her clothing, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her long dark hair framed her face nicely and flowed halfway down her back. A dark green silk blouse accentuated her small waist, fitted black pants showed off her strong legs, and sensible black flats covered her feet. Evangeline knew green was Felix's favorite color on her and she had chosen her outfit accordingly. She still remembered the exact day he had divulged the information.

_*flashback*_

"_You can go back to the room if this is gonna bother you." Evangeline offered for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had signed up for a tactics and self defense class as an extracurricular activity. The first two weeks had been tactics and the study of self defense. The next four weeks would be devoted entirely to practice. Today was the day and Evangeline seemed very nervous._

"_I'll be alright. I'm coming in to watch. If you're worried about me seeing you lose, don't be. Once I know you have a basic understanding I'll be able to adjust your training accordingly." Felix tried to make his tone soothing but fell slightly short. Anger flashed across Evangeline's face before she walked away to the locker rooms._

_She emerged a few minutes later, chatting with the two other women in the program. They had all been given black pants and dark green shirts for this activity but looking at Evangeline, Felix wondered if he'd be able to request a new uniform for her. The pants were skin tight, hiding nothing but the shirt was loose. It only hinted at the curve of her waist, the shape of her torso. The contrast was driving him wild and he found it difficult to concentrate._

_The class began minutes later and their instructor split the group into pairs. They were going to work with other trainers then eventually defend themselves against said trainers. Evangeline pushed past the feeling of being watched, focusing only on the task at hand. Felix wondered how much he would need to teach his young mate. He assumed she would have limited knowledge, like many women in this century._

_An hour later, Felix's mouth hung open and his eyes shone with admiration. Evangeline was an extremely skilled fighter. She had easily taken down each of the trainers and even her instructor. When asked where she learned to fight like that, the woman shrugged and listed her father. Felix realized she was lying then silently swore to find out the real answer. As she left to change back into normal uniform, his deep voice spoke directly into her ear._

"_That was incredible, I look forward to training you. By the way, I should tell you that green looks wonderful on you."_

_*end flashback*_

A gentle knock brought Evangeline out of her memories. She opened her door, revealing Felix on the other side. He wore a charcoal grey sweater that fit tightly over his broad chest. His black dress pants and shoes accented the look well. A bright smile covered his mouth when he saw her outfit and he held a large bouquet out to her.

"You look lovely. May I be the first to congratulate you on your graduation."

A blush lit up her cheeks as she accepted the flowers. She left the door open as she walked into the kitchen to find something to use as a vase. The faucet ran then Evangeline returned a moment later. The flowers now sat in a large plastic pitcher and were set on the small dining table. After admiring the bouquet for a moment, the two left their room together.

The graduation went smoothly everyone had passed the program. Three of the students, Evangeline included, received awards for their above average performances. A wonderful surprise was discovered when the dean of the program announced that those awards came with a lump sum of cash to be used to the recipients discretion. Evangeline wouldn't tell how much the amount was but the shock on her pale face gave it away; it was likely a very large sum to elicit that reaction. None of the students expected a monetary award but it was welcome nonetheless.

Shaken as she was, the woman asked if he could run them into town instead of driving. Felix agreed to the request, knowing how much she loved the speed. He stopped on the outskirts of downtown and allowed Evangeline to walk. He knew it would help clear her head of today's events. They arrived at the theater and made their way into the ticket line. Suddenly Felix stiffened, releasing her arm that had been wrapped around his.

"Felix? What's wrong?" The vampire's head seemed to be on a swivel. His voice was no more than a whisper.

"There are vampires here." Evangeline gasped and stepped closer to the group of girls in front of her. She felt idiotic now for not bringing the car.

"Go. Find out who it is and what they want. I have your number and Demetri's. If you're not back in ten minutes I'll call you then him if you don't answer. I'll wait here. Excuse me ladies, my boyfriend forgot something in the car. Can I stand in line with all of you?"

The girls eagerly agreed, switching to rapid Italian when they found out she knew the language. Felix walked off then melted into the shadows. The minutes ticked by and Evangeline grew increasingly worried. She had bought two tickets but fifteen minutes had passed so far. Unable to wait any longer, she dialed Felix's number only for the call to go straight to voicemail. She immediately hung up and called Demetri; he answered after two rings.

"Demetri, it's Evangeline Swan. We're in Florence and there are other vampires here, I'm not sure how many. Felix went to go find them but he's been gone so long and I've a really bad feeling about all of this."

Before he could tell her that he'd be on his way, the woman screamed. He heard the phone hit the ground. Evangeline was trying to fight off her attacker and yelled his description. Tall, male, caucasian, bald, human. A loud smack was heard, most likely a hard slap, then the line disconnected. The tracker snarled in frustration before flitting to the throne room. He entered without knocking, immediately reporting his news.

"Someone has taken Evangeline Swan. I believe she is in danger and Felix also seems to have disappeared."


	14. Taken

Evangeline woke up slowly, her head pounding with pain. Her wrists were tied together behind her back and her legs were bound as well. Something soft was shoved into her mouth and she desperately hoped it was clean. Once she managed to open her eyes it took a moment for her vision to focus. The large room seemed to be some type of warehouse and was mostly empty aside from some large boxes scattered throughout.

"Oh good, you're awake! About time too, we were starting to think Jack had killed you." A woman's voice sounded from behind her but Evangeline didn't bother turning to look. She quickly realized she had been kidnapped and a calm, cold mask fell over her features. Listening as soft footsteps came closer, the speaker finally stepped into Evangeline's line of sight. She crouched down and Evangeline took stock of her captor.

Blonde hair hung around an inhumanely beautiful face, red eyes stared back at her, and tattered clothes hugged her form. She was definitely a vampire but the person who attacked her had been human. The vampire held Evangeline's chin with one hand, inspecting her human features. Nothing but rage and intelligence could be seen in the woman's brown eyes. The vampire released her face, stood gracefully, and began speaking.

"You've probably got a lot of questions but we don't have time. So I'll give you the basics quickly before the Volturi manage to find us." A cruel smile was stretched across the woman's mouth, her eyes distant. "My name is Mina. The Volturi killed most of my coven and we want our revenge. We've been searching for years for something powerful enough to take down their guard. We found Jack a few months ago and he shows promise. Of course when we heard about you and your gift I knew you would be perfect. The only problem however, is this silly mating bond with one of their guard."

A door to the left opened and three more bodies entered the room. The newcomers were the human who had attacked her, a female vampire with pitch black hair, and Felix. The new female had one hand on Felix which somehow kept his hulking form in place. Seeing Evangeline, he immediately tried to go to her but a sudden flash of what looked like lightning stopped him.

"Now now Felix you must be careful." Mina was speaking again, this time condescendingly. "Arianne here controls electricity and I'd hate to make her turn you into a crisp just yet. Now from my information this human is important to you, correct?"

"Yes. She is my true mate." At his admission Evangeline's controlled mask shattered. Her eyes widened in shock and her entire body twitched in surprise. "I was waiting to tell her until we knew each other better. I wasn't going to push her into a mating bond that she didn't want."

The woman laughed, a cruel and unamused sound.

"Lucky for us or this would never be possible! Mate bonds are tricky things but easy enough to break when one half is still human." Felix snarled ferociously but was stopped by a hard shock from the vampire behind him. "You see, since she doesn't know what the bond is she'll never know what she's missing. All we have to do is destroy you, change her, and poof! No extra pain for her and no reason for her to want to go back to the Volturi! With her gift we'll be unstoppable and your coven will be nothing but a bad memory. Everybody wins."

While Mina was speaking, Evangeline had been processing this new information. She had thought Felix felt something for her and this proved it. Her own feelings had been growing but she hadn't examined them too closely. Looking up her brown eyes met Felix's dark red pupils. As they gazed at each other Evangeline felt a gentle tug from her heart. Instead of ignoring it like usual, she focused and pulled the feeling closer.

Suddenly, as if a dam had burst, a warmth filled Evangeline. Her body, her mind, even her very soul, felt the heat and the pull to be with this man. Any other who had managed to capture her heart were now as insignificant as an atom when compared to an entire galaxy. Thinking of being with Felix, of spending eternity with him, seemed right. More right than anything had ever felt before. This happened within a span of seconds, unnoticed by anyone else. Mina's order to Arianne broke through the haze. They were going to kill him. Evangeline began struggling, screaming unintelligibly through her gag. Arianne's eyes turned bright white and sparks danced through her fingers. Her hands moved toward Felix when the air seemed to get sucked out of the room.

A large, heavy wave of what looked like glittering sunshine blasted through the room. It parted easily around Felix; only their captors were affected. Arianne began electrocuting Mina, only enough to keep her immobile on the floor while their human companion untied Evangeline. Jack then knocked himself unconscious with a resounding thump to the floor. Felix marveled at his mate for a moment. Her eyes were like two suns, her hair blew wildly in the wind created by her gift, and her entire body was stiff with focus.

"Evangeline Swan!" Demetri's voice broke the silence, startling Felix. Jane, Alec, and Santiago stood just behind the tracker. The woman didn't seem to hear his call. Felix flitted to her side and touched her cheeks gently. Golden mist seemed to flow back into Evangeline which caused her eyes to slowly change back to their usual brown. Alec immediately used his power on Mina, Arianne, and Jack, keeping them incapacitated. Once the mist was completely gone, Evangeline looked up at Felix and smiled with relief as she touched his cheek tenderly. Suddenly her eyes rolled back and her body went completely limp; she was unconscious.

*One week later*

Evangeline opened her eyes slowly, a groan escaping her lips. Sitting up she realized she was in a bedroom. It smelled like Felix which meant she had been brought to Volterra. Wondering silently why she was still human, she stood up and the stiffness in her body let her know she'd been lying there for a while. Looking around the room slowly the woman's attention was drawn to the grey cloak draped over the end of the bed. Felix immediately sprang to the forefront of her mind.

"Felix?" No answer. Inexplicable panic filled every part of her body. "Felix?!"

Grabbing the cloak, Evangeline wrenched the bedroom door open then sprinted into the hallway. She ran without knowing where she was going. The warm tugging in her heart led the way. In the throne room on the other side of the castle Felix was standing guard over the rogue coven who attacked them. They had each been on trial individually and the Masters had finally decided their fates. A painful tightening in his chest made him hiss loudly in shock.

He didn't pause to even ask to be excused, the man simply turned and sprinted toward his quarters. Marcus surmised out loud that Evangeline was likely awake. Aro ordered the prisoners remain guarded in the throne room. The Masters then slowly followed after Felix; they wanted evidence from their other witness.

"Felix?!" Evangeline's shouts echoed loudly off the stone walls.

"Evangeline!" His answering bellow had the woman sprinting faster. The echoes were making it hard for her to find him.

Out of breath but unwilling to stop, Evangeline slid into a long hallway. Felix stood some distance down the hall facing away from her. She shouted his name once more before running to him. He met her halfway, catching the woman as she threw herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her face pressed into his shoulder, while her legs dangled off the floor. His stone arms instinctively wrapped around her petite frame being mindful of his extreme strength.

"You weren't there when I woke up. I thought they'd managed to kill you."

"I'm right here tesoro, I'm right here." Felix spoke lowly, his voice soothing. "I am alright. It is you that has been worrying everyone. You were unconscious for a week, how do you feel?" Evangeline leaned back to stare into his eyes.

"I'm with you. How could I be anything other than wonderful?" Then the woman leaned forward and boldly kissed him.

**A.N. I appreciate reviews! However if your critique is simply "could be better" and you don't leave any reason why, that's not helpful at all. Can't make it better if you don't mention what you don't like. Thanks :)**


	15. Changing

The Masters were given Evangeline's testimony about the attack when they reached the couple. Aro explained that Mina's original coven had created an immortal child and were thus destroyed. The two remaining vampires of that coven were torn apart then set ablaze but the still human Jack was locked in their dungeon. Caius announced that he would be kept alive until Evangeline was changed; Jack was going to be her first meal. She had been allowed to remain human until her body healed, another small favor from the masters.

Knowing she was going to be changed the next day Evangeline asked Felix to take her around Volterra. He acquiesced easily, honored that she wanted to spend her last human day with him. They explored the entire city throughout the day only stopping when she got hungry. Once the sun disappeared beyond the walls, Felix had fallen completely in love with his mate. She was caring, funny, and kind, seeming to brighten anything near her. Making a decision, Felix gently pulled the woman to a stop.

"Evangeline if you had to choose between joining the Volturi or becoming a federal agent in America, what would be your choice?" She looked up at him, curiosity shimmering in her eyes. Instead of answering his question, she asked why he was asking. He sighed then held her small hands between his large ones. "I have fallen in love with you, you are my mate. I will do anything to ensure your happiness, anything. Even if that means running away from the Volturi with you. Tell me what you want and I will make it happen."

For a long moment she only stared at him, shocked. Then slowly a smile covered her lips and Felix nearly melted at the affection in her gaze. She pulled his hands to her mouth, kissing his knuckles as she pondered her next words. This was extremely important to both of them. He was willing to change his entire life for her; that meant a great deal more than she could ever tell him.

"If you had asked me that question a month ago, we both know my answer would be forensics. Now though, I think the answer would surprise you." A blush warmed her face but she continued to hold his gaze. "I don't totally understand this whole mating bond thing but I know myself. I have strong feelings for you that have nothing to do with the supernatural."

"Perhaps in a few years, once I can be around humans again, I can get back into forensics. I have to be turned to keep the secret, you know that. Plus, the idea of getting to spend eternity with you is actually quite appealing. Although I do have one last human request." Her voice had slowly taken on a sultry tone and she looked up at him through her lashes. His knees actually felt a little weak. "Spend the night with me?"

Her tone left no doubt as to the meaning behind her words. Without any hesitation Felix claimed her mouth in a searing kiss. Her hands weaved into his hair, barely long enough to grip, and his hands held her body to his. A delicious warmth flooded their bodies as they continued to kiss. It was their mate bond completing itself, encouraging their passion to grow.

Felix flitted his mate back to the castle, ignoring everyone along the way. Once they were alone in his luxurious soundproofed room they spent the rest of the night exploring each other. Each gave their all, exposing their bodies and minds to the other without any fear of rejection. When she needed to rest they talked about anything and everything. The feeling of being able to tell him anything, with the mate bond pulsing through her chest, allowed Evangeline's next words to slide easily past her lips.

"When I'm to be changed tomorrow, I want you to be the one to do it." Felix looked astonished. He couldn't deny that the thought of his venom running through her body, changing her, making her like him, pleased him immensely. Suddenly his lips tugged down at the corners as reality sunk in.

"Evangeline I can't. I might kill you by accident and I would never forgive myself."

Felix," Her hands caressed his face gently. "You don't give yourself enough credit. I trust you. I know you can do this!"

After a moment he nodded and sighed. The rest of the night passed with very few words spoken between the two. Eventually the sun rose completely, interrupting their peace. They walked hand in hand to the room the Volturi had set aside for just this purpose. A plush oversized couch was placed in the middle of the stone chamber and nothing else, not even windows. Aro greeted them excitedly.

"Hello dear ones! The time has finally come for young Evangeline to join her mate in immortality!" The woman blushed but curtsied politely. Aro's next words were soft, meant only for her. "May I offer my congratulations? Felix will make for a wonderful partner."

The woman smiled happily at the ancient vampire and thanked him. Without further ado she jumped onto the coach. Felix followed slowly, anxiety showing in his every move. There were enough guard members to pull him away if things went wrong but the shame of his weakness would be impossible to live with. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, he leaned over his mate's petite form. Her smile was breathtaking and her eyes were brimming with trust and affection. He kissed her lips sweetly then pulled her shirt aside to expose her shoulder. Another breath to steel his nerves and control, a moment of pause, then his teeth ripped into her soft shoulder. A pained groan left her as she felt the blood leave her body.

After a few seconds Felix released a groan himself then pulled his mouth away. He swallowed the blood in his mouth and made eye contact with Evangeline. She had an "I told you so" expression for a moment. The look was quickly taken over by pain, a loud scream of agony following soon after. It was going to be a long 3 days.


	16. Beginnings

Evangeline remembered every second of her transformation, every single second. She knew it was a pain she would always remember. Once her heart stopped beating and the fire had left her body, she finally opened her eyes. An unnecessary gasp left her as she experienced for the first time how beautiful everything was. Wanting to see more, the woman sat up instantly.

The presence of another person caught her attention. Standing at the doorway, looking immensely happy to see her awake, was Felix. Although she had thought he was handsome through human eyes, it did no justice to what she thought now. He was the most attractive thing she had ever seen, more than she could have imagined. The feeling of warmth in her chest brought her eyes to his.

It was then that Evangeline Swan understood what every mated vampire had been talking about. Once she looked into his eyes and caught his scent, she instantly knew he was her mate. Knew it absolutely and without a doubt. She flitted to him, stopped mere inches away then reached out to caress his face.

"Felix." His eyes closed with the pleasure of hearing his name on her lips.

"Evangeline." Her body shivered happily, a sultry smile on her face. Felix leaned forward and covered her mouth with his. She returned his kiss eagerly, pressing closer to him. Suddenly the woman pulled away and a soft growl filled her chest. The newborn had caught the scent of blood.

Felix opened the door then stepped aside, gesturing for Evangeline to go first. She moved instantly, seeking the source of the delicious scent. Jack had been brought up from the dungeon this morning. He now knelt on the cement floor of the feeding chamber. His hands were bound but the man was too terrified to even consider an escape attempt.

"Whatever is the matter Jack?" Caius spoke tauntingly as the human shook in terror for the hundred and sixteenth time. He had been counting. "Are you scared? I imagine you would be. You likely had imagined that the only vampire bite you received would be to change you. Were you not prepared for the idea of death?"

"How disappointing this must be for you. To have immortality dangled in front of you, only to have it snatched away. You picked the wrong coven to go against, the Volturi know nothing of defeat. Mina told us you show promise for developing a gift to cause pain in others. Unfortunately for you, we found Jane first and therefore have no reason to keep you alive."

The human glared at him intensely, now more angry than scared. Caius felt the tiny beginnings of a headache but the door slammed open before the vampire could react. In the doorway stood Evangeline, looking like an angel of destruction. Her eyes stared directly at Jack who was turned away from her. By the time his human senses told him to turn around, her teeth were already sinking into his throat. He was dead in seconds.

Once her prey was drained dry, the woman took a moment to fix her appearance. Well as much as possible. There was nothing she could do about the blood on her shirt but she cleaned her face as best she could. She looked up at the Masters, fascinated with their appearances through her new eyes. Pulling herself together Evangeline hastily bowed then greeted them politely.

"My dear I must say, immortality truly becomes you. You are even more radiant than before! Have you taken a moment to appreciate the physical changes you've gone through?" When she told Aro that she hadn't, he gasped and shook his head. A wave of his hand send one of the guard to fetch something. "Well that simply will not do! Not at all!"

A moment later a large mirror had been propped up in the center of the room, silently beckoning Evangeline closer. Though she was convinced she didn't look any prettier than before the woman was still nervous. She didn't know this body and when she finally saw her reflection, she couldn't make that person look like her. The woman in the mirror was gorgeous, ethereal, flawless, and couldn't possibly be Evangeline Swan.

"Oh. Wow." Evangeline raised a hand to her cheek, the reflection doing the same. "That's impossible! I'm so..so.."

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Felix's voice rang out with finality. She turned around and beamed at him. Aro agreed then asked everyone to move to the throne room. There was official business to attend to. It was time for Evangeline Swan to join the Volturi. The entire coven gathered in the throne room to witness the vows of their newest member. The words were short but precise. Evangeline gave her word that she would be loyal to this coven only and she would protect the coven whenever necessary. As was custom, Marcus let her know she was free to request a place within the guard if she so desired. She was given a necklace bearing the Volturi crest and a grey cloak.

"You will be allowed the next three days to explore your new existence. Do as you please, as long as it doesn't bring any suspicion upon us. Afterwards you will meet with Demetri for training." Caius spoke quickly, surprising Evangeline with a rare smile. He liked the woman and her potential much more now that she was immortal.

Evangeline spent the next three days with Felix. He had driven them to a quaint villa hidden in the Italian countryside. They had driven there to avoid suspicion but spent the rest of the trip on foot. Running had become Evangeline's favorite thing and Felix happily ran with her. Being a newborn meant she had to feed more often and Felix was surprised at how easily she had accepted it. He asked her about it on the drive home.

"Well I guess I don't see it as murdering like other people might. Murder is wasteful and pointless. We feed from humans because they are our natural food source. It's a circle of life type of thing." After a moment Felix laughed, surprised at her answer. Many of the newer vampires he had met in the last two hundred years had all been afflicted with a strange sense of death. The idea of killing another human had somehow transformed into a sinful, unforgivable act. It had hindered them and caused many to struggle with their own existence. Personally Felix didn't understand it. He was relieved his mate did not share the same feelings as other newborns of the century.

They returned to Volterra at the end of the third day. Still a newborn, despite her clear head and calm attitude, Evangeline held her breath as they drove past the city's human population. The thin glass and metal of the car wouldn't slow her down at all if she smelled prey so close. A tiny drop of shame sat in her stomach but was tempered by the knowledge that she was already doing incredibly well with her control. Her hand looped with Felix's as they passed through the ancient castle's gates. They were home.


	17. Settling

The next morning Evangeline met Demetri in the Volturi's training room. Floor mats lined the floor and walls of half the room, hardwood covering the other half. Demetri explained the mats were only to protect the walls and floor from their marble bodies. Felix had come to watch, something Demetri found amusing. What the tracker didn't know however, was that Felix was watching because he was hoping to see his friend get beaten by his mate.

"Well Felix tells me you're a beginner so we'll start with testing your basic instincts." Evangeline's gaze flicked to Felix questioningly. When he winked discreetly she smothered the laugh that threatened to emerge. She understood what he wanted to happen. Demetri, assuming she was distracted, jumped into an attack.

To his immense surprise Evangeline flipped over him and landed behind him. Before he had turned to defend himself she had already kicked his back with her booted foot. He went smashing into the wall and the woman was immediately behind him pinning his hands behind him with one hand, the other wrapped around his throat. She could tear his head off easily but only patted his shoulder twice before releasing her hold.

"Haven't you been friends with Felix long enough to know when he's trying to play you? Felix watched me take out over a dozen people during my forensics program. He knows I can fight." Her voice was politely teasing, full of warmth. The man turned slowly with a smile on his face.

"I should have known." His eyes cut to Felix, narrowing slightly. "I'll have to get him back for that. First things first though, your training. Let's see just how much you know."

They spend the next week pinpointing her strengths and weaknesses. Evangeline had yet to use her gift since becoming immortal, not seeing a need. She hadn't used her gift often as a human and becoming a vampire hadn't changed that. Despite that, she knew her power was stronger. The control she had over it had become stronger too, as if her gift wanted to work with her now. In order to join the Guard, something she wanted to attempt, her powers were going to be necessary. Felix told her repeatedly that she could practice on him but she adamantly refused. She had already used her gift on him once without knowing he was her mate, she didn't want it to happen again. It didn't feel right to use her gift on her mate. She wanted him to make his own choices, to want to be with her and agree with her on his own without interference.

The day to prove she was worthy of being in the Guard came one month after her transformation. Her restraint as a newborn was fascinating to every member of the Volturi, as they all remembered what it felt like to be a fresh vampire. If she earned a spot, she would be the youngest to ever do so. She had already earned the respect of many in the short time she had been with them. Even Jane and Alec, much to everyone's surprise.

Evangeline had met Jane by mere chance. Felix was with Demetri on some type of official business, leaving Evangeline to do as she pleased for a day. She had grabbed her cloak and was intent on seeing Volterra during the day. Jane had been leaving to go purchase more clothing, her chosen method of wasting time. Immortality eventually got boring and every vampire found their own ways to make the passing of time easier.

The two women had crossed paths at the large doors leading onto the street. Evangeline had greeted Jane warmly, spoken to her like she would anyone else, and the blonde vampire actually smiled at her! Jane was so used to her reputation scaring people away that this newborn was a breath of fresh air. Feeling generous, Jane offered to take the other woman around town. The two had been close ever since, therefore exposing Evangeline to Alec. Knowing how his sister acting toward most other people Alec was more than happy to befriend someone who could get along with his twin.

The twins would be the ones who would be escorting her to the main courtyard. It was closed off to the street but was large enough for a vampire to show their potential. The Masters were waiting, as well as the Elite Guard members. Evangeline bowed to the Masters then walked to the middle of the area. First she would fight with Demetri then she would show off her gift. Demetri moved to stand in front of her then quickly shifted into a hunting crouch. Evangeline mirrored him easily, her face a calm mask. He pounced and the fight began. She had nearly pinned him twice and was close to a third when the unexpected happened. Felix, who hadn't participated in recruit fights in years, suddenly attacked.

Evangeline fought him viciously, a small part of her wanting to make him proud. He was a legendary fighter and she swore to at least hold her own for as long as possible. For several seconds she focused solely on Felix until her heightened instincts warned her of a second attacker. Demetri had rejoined the fight. Evangeline could hear the rest of the Guard cheering her on as she held her own against the duo.

To everyone's immense surprise the newborn fought both men for another two minutes. It only ended when Felix locked Evangeline's head under his arm, her legs locked around Demetri's neck. If Felix tried to rip her head off she would easily be able to take Demetri with her. Aro and Caius clapped energetically obviously pleased with how well she had done.

"Wonderful! Absolutely spectacular! It's been nearly a millennium since anyone has fared so well against our dear Felix!" Aro sounded practically giddy and even Marcus was nodding his head in agreement. "Now if you would be so kind? I am extremely interested to see how your power has manifested after your change!"

"Of course." Felix released her, she let go of Demetri, and the two bowed politely to the Masters. "Would anyone be willing to volunteer?"

Alec stepped forward, trusting her not to embarrass him. Evangeline smiled encouragingly before telling him to do a backflip. He did a number of things when Evangeline's eyes suddenly closed. A look of concentration set her face as a gold mist began covering her body. The mist suddenly shot outward until it touched everyone in the courtyard. Without speaking a word Evangeline made everyone except the Masters do a quick dance. She giggled slightly at the awe in Aro's face. She now understood the full potential of her gift, could sense it as it curled and flowed inside her. Vocal commands were no longer necessary but she wasn't sure how far out she could push the mist. The mist retracted and Aro looked as though he might actually jump up and down in joy.

"Marvelous! Such a wonderful gift! I think she will make a perfect addition to our Elite Guard, do you not agree?" Caius and Marcus offered no disagreement. Within minutes her previous Volturi crest was replaced with a different design. A sizeable ruby sat at the bottom of the large V, marking her as an Elite.

The Volturi celebrated that evening, feasting on clueless tourists. Everyone congratulated Evangeline and easily accepted her into the ranks. It had been a long time since they had gotten a new member. After that, time seemed to speed by. Life settled into a comfortable routine and Evangeline was extremely happy with her life. She kept in touch with her sister and father as much as possible. Email was the easiest option to avoid speaking with Charlie, he would notice the difference in her voice. Things between her and Felix were perfect, better than she could have asked for. The only dark spot was receiving the invitation to Bella's wedding. She didn't think her self control was anywhere near good enough, not to mention the obvious differences in her appearance.

The phone call with her sister was difficult but Bella assured her it was alright. She understood completely. Alice eventually took the phone and promised to send Evangeline every video and photograph. The pixie-like vampire kept her promise and the two talked over phone for hours about the event. Evangeline found herself getting busier with Guard duties and another few months slipped away. Then with a single visit from a stranger, Evangeline Volturi's life seemed to collapse.


	18. Decisions

Evangeline was in the throne room, keeping guard over the Masters alongside Jane. Felix was with Demetri no doubt attempting to devise a plan to beat Evangeline at their favorite game. They called it capture the flag but the game had been changed to fit their needs. One person was selected as the 'flag'. The guard was separated into two groups: one team played defense and protected the flag while the other team played offense and tried to take the flag away.

Their first attempt against Evangeline was pathetic. With her team's permission, Evangeline used her gift and commanded them into a strategic offense. All she'd had to do was walk up to the chosen person as her team moved and flowed like a well oiled machine around her. It was over in less than 15 seconds; a record. The two men were still pouting and had been planning a comeback ever since.

The Masters all sat around a sturdy oak table, reading various books or reports. To ensure they remained powerful in both worlds, mortal and immortal, they had invested in multiple businesses and projects. This took up enough time to keep the three ancients entertained. Their focus was interrupted by the large golden doors swinging open. A blonde female vampire was being escorted in by two lower guard members, she looked very nervous.

"I have to report a crime. The Cullens," Evangeline's head shot up to stare at the woman intensely. The blonde woman hadn't looked at Evangeline yet. "They've done something terrible."

"Show me dear." Aro had put down his book and flitted to the woman. He took her hand gently, not wanting to startle her. "Oh my. Thank you Irina. Hmm, it seems they have created an immortal child."

"That's ridiculous! The Cullens know the law, they would never!" Evangeline hissed viciously, stepping forward. Irina turned to look and her expression became shocked. That must mean that Bella had become a vampire and the twins were still identical. A small part of Evangeline was happy with the thought, the proof that their sibling bond and similarities couldn't be broken by even the supernatural.

Excusing herself and her outburst, she left the room. Immediately seeking out Felix she asked to speak to him privately. They went to their shared bedroom and Evangeline explained what had happened. He stayed quiet, listening intently, his face serious. His mate's next words seemed to catch him by surprise.

"I can't fight my sister but I can't stand against my own coven either. Felix we have to leave. At least until the Cullens can prove their innocence." The woman began tossing clothes into a small bag, lost in her thoughts. It took her a second to notice Felix still hadn't moved. "Felix? Hurry up, we have to leave!"

"No." The hard words froze Evangeline in place.

"No? What do you mean? She's my sister. I won't fight her but I can't stand around planning her attack. We just need to go somewhere and lay low for a little while."

"She's a criminal Evangeline! She broke the law! The Cullens need to face the consequences of their actions! We're not going anywhere!" Her expression became shocked, confused, hurt, then finally angry before it settled into a look of determination. Before he could even blink at the woman again a sphere of gold mist struck him squarely in the chest.

"You will remain in this room for two hours then you will go about your usual business until someone tells you otherwise. You will not mention to anyone where I am going or what I'm doing. In fact, you won't remember this conversation at all." As his large body settled onto the bed in preparation for the next two hours, Evangeline kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry but she's my sister. I have to know the truth and I can't do that with the Volturi in my wake."

She paused for another moment, a sob leaving her mouth, then she was gone. None of the vampires she passed paid her any mind; the Masters hadn't spread the word yet. Finding the person she was seeking was easily done. Chelsea usually stuck close to the reception area, helping to monitor anyone who came inside. Evangeline spoke lowly to the woman as she touched her shoulder. A flash of gold passed between the two. Chelsea handed over her car keys the thought of never again using her gift on Evangeline or Felix filled her with liquid sunshine.

Evangeline drove for days, warring with herself. What if she went to the Cullens and the accusation was true? Immortal children were illegal and for very good reason. Bella was her sister, Edward her brother-in-law, the rest of the family were considered friends, she couldn't fight them. Everything was extremely confusing and she continued driving only stopping to get fuel. She had driven to southern India in only a few short days.

She leaned against the shiny red sports car as it filled with gasoline. The tiny gas station, located on the edge of a very small town, almost looked deserted. Her gaze slid across the empty lot, glad she waited until the dead of night to stop. There weren't any customers and the attendant didn't seem very interested in her besides taking her payment. Sudden movement to her left had her tensing in preparation for an attack.

Alice Cullen stood twenty feet away, staring at her cautiously. Jasper stood a few feet behind her stoically. Evangeline studied them and noted how much more breathtaking they both were than when she last saw them. Finally the tiny vampire took a cautious step closer. When the other woman didn't react, Alice began speaking.

"I was hoping we would be able to catch you before we left this continent. Bella needs your help, but you already knew that." A sharp nod confirmed it. "Irina was mistaken, we haven't created an immortal child. I don't have time to explain everything but it's true. I've had a vision and it shows that without you beside them, the Cullens will be slaughtered. Evangeline you're the only one who can save them, the only person Aro would consider stopping for."

"Why aren't you with them?" Evangeline knew the Cullens would be having a very difficult time without Alice and Jasper. Felix had explained that during the Southern Wars in the States Jasper had earned quite the reputation. Any vampires who knew the details of those battles knew that Jasper could be counted among the best fighters in the world. Both vampires were very good assets in a tight spot.

"I've seen what happens if we stay. I've also seen what needs to be done if our family has any hope of surviving this. That's why we're going to South America next. Please. Will you help us?" Alice was pleading, her dark eyes wide. Evangeline looked between the two vampires for a moment. She turned, pulled the nozzle out of the now full tank, and placed it back on the pump before answering.

"Give me directions to the nearest airport. I'll be on the next flight out." Jasper grabbed an envelope from his back pocket. He flicked it to her before he spoke, her heightened reflexes made catching the paper easy. Alice had seen her agree to this.

"The address to the local airport is inside along with a ticket to Seattle. You'll have to run from there. If you leave now, you can make it to the airport in plenty of time. Don't miss your flight Evangeline. Remember, you're being hunted."

Demetri. Although she suspected he would be sent after her, Evangeline had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Nodding in thanks the woman climbed into the vehicle and immediately sped off. She broke multiple speed limits, arriving at the airport in nearly record time. Check-in, security, and boarding were easy. After what felt like entirely too much time later her flight left the ground. Her connection in New York offered an hour layover. The woman took the time to find a store selling colored contacts. The brown lenses agitated her but they concealed the fiery red of her eyes. It had been very suspicious to keep wearing sunglasses on the airplane. The flight from New York to Seattle was more relaxed with the knowledge that Demetri was an ocean away.

Traveling to Forks would only take her a little over an hour if she ran. Instead Evangeline stayed in Seattle for a few days as she reconsidered her options. If Alice was lying and they had broken the law, as a member of the Volturi Evangeline would have to deal with it. Could she attack Bella? Attacking her sister went against everything she had ever known. The next question would then be whether or not she could stand by to let the rest of her coven do it. Could she stand idle while her twin was torn apart? Not even Evangeline could be that strong.

What if Alice was telling the truth? What if by some miracle, the child Irina had seen was not immortal? If the law hadn't been broken? Could she stand against her coven? Could she stand against Felix?

Not completely positive of her answer, the woman didn't leave Seattle until December 21st. Seven days had passed but it felt like a lifetime. Her decision made, Evangeline fed discreetly before she left the city. Knowing the truth was the only way to make sure the right people were protected or punished. It was time to visit her sister.


	19. Reunion

The weather was nice, for Washington. Evangeline already missed the sun and warmth of Volterra. Running to Forks was easy and even fun. She forgot about her worries for a while, enjoying the wind in her hair. Once she was closer to Forks, after skirting around the Quileute lands, she slowed down.

Her plan was to observe from a distance until she knew more about the situation. Then she would decide how or if to approach. As she got closer to the Cullen residence, multiple scents reached her sensitive nose. The wolves were involved which added a wet dog smell but it wasn't enough to cover the other trails. Over a dozen vampires had been coming and going on this land. Distant voices caught her attention, putting her on high alert.

Meanwhile, Renesmee and Jacob were playing a game of hide and seek. It was Renesmee's turn to hide and the girl flitted off as Jake closed his eyes. He was in human form but still fast enough to catch his imprint. Counting to thirty, he waited a moment then jogged after her scent. A few minutes passed when suddenly a figure blurred past, his human senses too dull to know who but he panicked when he smelled Renesmee's scent mixed in. Whoever had just passed had his imprint with them.

"Bella!" Though she was miles away, Jacob knew she would hear. Sprinting back to the house he continued shouting. Every vampire in the area knew that something was coming. They all remained where they were but alert, ready to attack if necessary. Bella had been learning to fight with Emmett in the backyard. The unknown visitor stopped just behind the treeline, still out of sight.

"Momma?" Renesmee's high, sweet voice came from that same spot. Confusion filtered through the yard; the stranger smelled an awful lot like Bella but still different somehow. Before anyone could figure out how to react, the new vampire stepped into view.

"Evangeline!" Bella's voice went tight with surprise. Her sister was supposed to be in Italy with the Volturi. Ice flooded her stone body when she saw Renesmee in her sister's arms. The young girl had her arms wrapped around Evangeline's neck with her cheek nestled against the woman's chest, not seeming to understand exactly how much danger she might be in. Being a member of the Volturi coven, and member of the Elite Guard as her necklace indicated, meant she was supposed to enforce any broken laws. Had Evangeline been sent to destroy Renesmee?

"Isabella." The woman's word were short, clipped. A series of soft hisses and low growls were heard as the others saw the woman's necklace. "It seems you _have_ been up to something. Though not exactly what you were accused of."

"She is not immortal Eves, you can feel the blood run through her veins." Edward spoke quickly as he read her thoughts on the situation. "We have seventeen mature vampires here to witness it! Renesmee grows quickly and learns even faster. Please, you must believe us."

The woman snarled at the nickname but remained otherwise silent. Her bright red eyes stared down at the child cradled in her arms. Everyone else looked between the new arrival and Bella. They didn't know Bella had a twin sister; a twin sister in the Volturi guard nonetheless. Silence reigned for a moment and nobody seemed to move.

"I left Volterra seven days ago, of my own will. A vampire came to us with evidence of an immortal child. I believe her name was Irina. The only punishment allowed for immortal children and those protecting them is death by fire, no exceptions. This is something Carlisle knows well." A deep growl sounded behind Evangeline but she didn't even flinch. "I can see now this is not an immortal child. However, the Volturi are not planning on stopping long enough to see this evidence. My word will do little to slow them down but I will stand with you. You are my sister, my twin, and this is my niece. Whatever we do, we do it together."

Half a second passed and suddenly Bella had her arms wrapped around her sister. Renesmee was nestled in between them and joined the hug with little difficulty. The sisters enjoyed their reunion before Bella introduced her to the stunned onlookers. One of the Egyptians, Amun, stepped forward angrily.

"She is part of the Volturi! She's only here to discover our weaknesses! When the slaughter begins she will help them tear us apart!" Evangeline regarded the man cooly, her face unmoving and cold.

"I do not know you, you do not know me. Do not presume to understand my motivations. You have no idea what I've given up in order to stand by my sister. I am loyal to my coven but I will not stand by while an innocent life is taken. Believe what you will, I'm not leaving and you can't possibly change my mind."

Amun looked down and cursed in Arabic. The look on his face when the woman replied in the same language would entertain her for many years to come. Another half an hour passed before things settled down. Amun backed down, the other vampires who had remained inside the house introduced themselves, and Evangeline met the Cullens as an immortal. It seemed as though having a Volturi guard comforted a lot of them. A few days later she asked Edward why.

"Everyone knows that the Guard is gifted and Aro only accepts the best. Nobody outside our family knows what you can do but if the Volturi want your gift badly enough, they figure it might make Aro stop. Or it'd be helpful in a fight. They know that we only need to get them to stop for a moment, only long enough to hear the truth. You've lifted their spirits."

"That makes sense. Now, tell me why your cousin hates me. We haven't even spoken besides our introductions." Edward knew she was talking about Eleazar. The man had been avoiding Evangeline, even going as far as to leave a room when she entered it. Edward had noticed, everyone had, and asked Eleazar when they had had a moment alone.

"Eleazar can sense what a vampire's gift is and how it works. He's intimidated by yours. The power itself, the strength, the different ways you could use it, I mean you could destroy the Volturi with minimal effort. He doesn't agree with you not telling the others. He believes the rest of us should know how potentially dangerous you are. So they can judge for themselves if they want to be subject to those possibilities."

Evangeline filtered through this new information and compared it to her own reasonings. They were nearly the same. Her gift would allow her to control every being on the planet without much effort. If she wanted, Evangeline Volturi could become a monarch or destroy the entire world. She didn't want any of that, her heart was too gentle for the call of greed and power, she didn't want people to be afraid of her. A few minutes passed before the woman nodded to herself.

"Bella! May I borrow my niece for a moment?" Evangeline called out as she walked through the house. Her sister gave her permission, releasing Renesmee from her hold. The young girl twirled to her aunt's side and took her hand. Together they went outside and sat on the lush grass. A quick announcement had every vampire gathered in the backyard. Even Alistair peeked out of the attic window.

"Many of you are curious as to my gift and I have been advised to tell you. For your own safety. I want you all to see the fun part first though, before you judge me." A soft sigh shook her body before she smiled down at Renesmee. "Alright Ness think of your favorite animal with wings and show me."

Both of their eyes closed but Renesmee opened her a moment later. The image bright behind her eyelids, Evangeline pushed pieces of her gift away. Those watching gasped when glittery golden spheres emerged from the seated vampire. The spheres all morphed into sparkling butterflies that slowly fluttered around the yard. Laughter followed as some playfully batted at them.

"Chase them." Evangeline's eyes had opened, tinted with a rim of gold. "Everyone, chase them. Let loose and have some fun."

Every vampire except Evangeline began chasing the butterflies which now darted around rapidly. Even Amun, who had been scowling profusely a moment before, flitted around the yard. They were all laughing joyously, their minds filled with the feeling of liquid sunshine. Suddenly Evangeline held Renesmee into her shoulder to give herself a boost of confidence. The butterflies then disappeared and everyone regained their own minds.

"I can make anyone do anything I tell them to do. Kill your mate, slaughter your own cover, even set yourself on fire. The worst part is that _you'd enjoy it._" The woman sounded disgusted with herself, with what she could do. "You'd happily do anything I asked and you wouldn't care that you'd done it unless I let you."

"I don't know why I can do this and if I could change it, I probably would." Bella had walked over during her sister's speech and now laid a gentle hand on Evangeline's shoulder. "I don't want to control anyone and I don't want people to be afraid of me. I know quite a few vampires who feel ostracized because of their powerful gifts. Edward can tell you from my thoughts; I don't want to use my gift unless completely necessary."

"How long can you maintain your hold?" Siobhan, the leader of the Irish coven, spoke after a moment.

"I have one that I've held for six years, made when I was a thirteen year old human." Bella asked who it was. Evangeline's gaze swung to Jacob who had recently arrived and was propped against the house. "Billy Black. He had a difficult time with the loss of his wife."

"Tell me." Jacob's voice was unusually hard and suspicious.

"Bella didn't want to come that year, we were both supposed to visit our father. Dad and I were taking Billy fishing and we said we'd pick him up. We were trying to cheer him up. Charlie sent me into the house because Billy wasn't outside yet." Evangeline took a deep breath to compose herself before continuing. "I didn't knock, I'd never had to before. He wasn't in the living room or kitchen so I checked his bedroom. There was a knife in one of his hands and his wife's picture in the other. Honestly I didn't even think about doing it, using my gift, but it saved his life. The connection was made to help him feel happy and want to be alive every time he looked at or thought about his children."

The yard was silent as everyone processed the amount of compassion this woman had, even at such a young age. Not even Amun could find anything to sneer at. Jacob looked shaken, as if his entire world had suffered a devastating blow. As the bodies around her began to relax, Evangeline knew they had accepted what she could do. She wasn't a good enough actress to lie and the purity of her words confirmed that she had no intention of controlling anyone.


	20. Arguments

A few days passed and Evangeline settled in among her new acquaintances. Currently she was in the backseat of Edward's Volvo, going with them to celebrate Christmas. The Cullens took the liberty of telling Charlie his other daughter had contracted the same illness as her sister. Upon hearing how sick her twin was, Evangeline had rushed to Isabella's side which caused the virus to attack the other woman just as fiercely. He knew she'd had to go through the same process as Bella, saving him the shock if he saw her again. However he had absolutely no idea she was going to be home for Christmas.

"Hey guys! It seems like it's been years!" Charlie opened the door before Bella could knock, he had been waiting for them. Renesmee was at the front to distract him while everyone else hid Evangeline from view. Bella mentioned they had a gift for Charlie that he needed to see right now. Interest piqued, he leaned around her as Edward and Jacob stepped aside.

"Eves!" Charlie bounded forward, wrapping the young woman in a hug. "I had no idea you were in town! It's so good to see you! Come in, come in!"

The entire Quileute pack was inside but they only smiled at the vampires. Today was a day of cheer and family. As was the norm, everyone stared at the sisters for a moment. Even in immortality, the differences between the two were difficult to find. Evangeline was still curvier, her hair a little closer to auburn, and the red of her eyes gave a strange tint to the brown contacts, but a stranger wouldn't be able to tell them apart otherwise.

Their day went smoothly and everyone was happy, full of laughter. Paul even went as far as to wrap Evangeline in a hug at one point. The wolves ate more than enough to disguise the lack of food consumption by the vampires. Gifts had been exchanged and festivities seemed to be winding down. Charlie dropped onto the couch next to Evangeline, ignoring the chill of her skin.

"So you mentioned things were getting serious with that Felix guy. Anything happened since then?" The woman's expression dropped minutely before she answered.

"Yeah things were pretty serious. We're sort of fighting right now though so I'm not sure what's going to happen." Charlie, in a typical fatherly move, let her know he would knock some sense into Felix if he had to. Evangeline forced a laugh then placated her father. In all truth, her chest ached horribly and it felt like each movement was a struggle. Felix had once told her that if separated for too long, true mates could actually perish. The longer they were apart the stronger the pain would become. Evangeline didn't know if Felix was feeling the effects of their estrangement but she desperately hoped not. She also hoped this quarrel could be taken care of before too much time had passed.

The next week seemed to crawl by for Evangeline. She had been forced to leave the area twice to feed, much to Bella's disapproval. They'd had the discussion about their different diets but the older twin hadn't budged. Humans were a vampire's natural food source and she wasn't about to challenge that. Bella had eventually dropped the issue but only because she loved her sister dearly.

"Evangeline could we talk to you for a moment?" Peter and Charlotte, the nomads Jasper had sent, approached her as she returned from her hunting trip. "I'm sure the Volturi have taught you plenty of fighting techniques. Charlotte and I were wondering how much it differs from what we were taught. Perhaps you'd give us an example?"

The woman smiled warmly, her hand raised to touch the necklace hidden under her shirt, and agreed to show them. Charlotte only wanted to watch, Peter was the one itching to see what she could do. After only five minutes the man slammed into the ground for the twelfth time. Evangeline was easily twice as skilled, as if she had been fighting for millenium. Peter mentioned it as he dusted himself off.

"I learned to fight hand to hand when I was human. My time with the Volturi has only increased and perfected that knowledge." Charlotte asked quietly who had taught her. "Well I took multiple self-defense classes with a skilled teacher in college. He thought I showed promise and offered to take me as an apprentice. When I joined the Volturi, Demetri and Felix helped me improve."

A commotion in the front room of the house drew their attention. Apparently they had new guests but nobody seemed happy about it. The three walked into the kitchen then stood still as they listened to the exchange. The newcomers didn't seem to care about Renesmee but their words had Evangeline agitated. They spoke of destroying the Volturi, her coven, her mate, her new friends.

Not willing to cause a confrontation with Renesmee in the room, she returned to the backyard. There were only a handful of groups that would dare speak so hatefully of the Volturi, none of which Evangeline wanted to meet. She decided she would avoid whoever had come as much as possible. Her decision went over perfectly; until the two vampires found her a few hours later.

She was in the living room with Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Bella. They were discussing how to position their witnesses, wanting to look intimidating if at all possible. Vladimir and Stefan looked exactly like the picture painted in Evangeline's head from Demetri's description. As their eyes flickered between the sisters, they spotted the guard pendant hanging from her neck. Loud snarls left their lips and they dropped into hunting crouches simultaneously, Evangeline slid off the couch to do the same.

"Carlisle you have a piece of filth in your house. We shall happily destroy it for you." The woman snarled in response before a feral smile crossed her lips.

"I'd love to see you try." Challenge accepted, the duo tried to attack. They found themselves pinned to the floor, their bodies unresponsive to their commands. Golden mist hovered around Evangeline's hands as she stood tall and proud. She was using her gift without allowing the usual happiness to travel through the bond. Suddenly the two men began laughing, actually laughing.

"We had heard tales of a new guard member. One who can control the actions of those around her." Vladimir was the one who finally spoke. "We also heard that she had deserted the Volturi, leaving her mate. Tell me witch, how does your bond feel? Can you sense it wearing thin?"

Growling deep in her chest, a terrifying sound when it came from her petite form, she didn't say a word. Her hands snapped closed with finality. As the two men shrieked at the pain of their joints being forced into unnatural angles, a hand gripped Evangeline's shoulder. She knew it was Carlisle silently asking her to stop and that was the only thing that broke through her angry haze. Walking over to the two ancient vampires, her next words were chilled and dangerous.

"Don't speak of what you don't understand. Speak of my mate again and I will make you tear each other apart limb by limb."


	21. Reasoning

The next few days were tense and torturously slow. Stefan and Vladimir kept their distance though Evangeline caught them staring quite often. Respect and even longing filled their gazes though she didn't understand why. She meant to approach Edward about it but Benjamin's mate Tia came to her first. Her expression was solemn, worried, and friendly all at once.

"I have overheard the Romanians speaking of you. I cannot be sure but I believe they have a plan to steal you from the Volturi. If it comes to a fight they will incapacitate your mate, whoever he is, and take him from the battle. They plan to use him against you as a bargaining chip if the Cullens lose. Destroying the Volturi would be easy for one with your gift, they know this."

Evangeline nodded, eyeing the woman suspiciously. The two had never really spoken before and this sudden helpfulness made her cautious. Then she whispered her next words so quietly that Tia had to strain to hear it.

"Thank you for warning me but I sense you want to ask for something in return. What is it?" Evangeline had never been one for subtlety.

"I love Benjamin with every piece of my soul. I do not wish him to be used as a weapon. He is more than his power, you all are. Swear to me that you will do what you can to keep him from the Volturi." Evangeline smiled and unexpectedly hugged the woman.

"I give you my word that the Volturi will never have you or Benjamin."

After a second of hesitation Tia returned the gesture, whispering her thanks. The two separated then walked away like nothing had happened. Over the next few days Alistair left, most of the vampires committed to fighting if necessary, Bella disappeared on some unknown errand, and Evangeline became distant. The pain in her chest was nearly unbearable now and it brought her previous concerns to the forefront of her mind. Could she fight against her coven, her friends, her mate?

Finally on the night before New Year's Eve the large gathering moved to the spacious empty field that Alice had seen the Volturi in. Wanting to keep the mood up for Renesmee's sake, Jacob quickly collected wood for a fire. Benjamin used his gift to light it and they soon had a roaring fire going. Slowly but surely the other vampires gathered around and began telling various stories. Evangeline had joined them, not wanting to be apart from her sister and niece, and listened to the tales with rapt attention. At one point Garrett invited her to share a story with them.

"Well I haven't been with the Volturi long enough to have seen any action. I did get kidnapped just before my change was supposed to happen though." There were a few gasps and everyone looked intrigued. She quickly told the story but neglected to mention Felix's name. These people already mistrusted the Volturi and Felix, known as the Volturi's executioner, was unlikely to be favored by them.

The night passed slowly, full of laughter and friendship. Everyone took the early pre-dawn hours to go for one final hunt. An elderly man taking an early morning run, easily lured by Evangeline's exquisite beauty, became her unfortunate victim. She took a moment to bury him deep in the forest on her way back; the others had returned by the time she arrived. They stood in a loose formation of a line with most of the Cullens furthest forward in the center. Bella stood slightly behind, Renesmee on her back, and her twin joined but kept herself hidden behind Emmett's bulk.

"If Aro sees me right away he'd begin the attack just to make me stop it, knowing him. If they don't already know I'm here, perhaps the shock of seeing me will be enough to stop them." Her words cleared the confusion from Emmett's face. Rosalie reached behind her and squeezed the woman's hand, a silent gesture of support. Evangeline had confided to the blonde goddess how much she missed her mate and how difficult the thought of fighting him was.

The clearing was completely silent aside from the heartbeats of the wolves and Renesmee. Edward suddenly hissed lowly and they knew the Volturi were close. Hidden behind Emmett's bulk, Evangeline couldn't see their advance, only hear the synchronicity of their steps. She knew what would happen now, having been trained for this exact formation. The formation of the line, the unending march, then the unstoppable slaughter. Short comments came from Garrett then the Romanians but nobody acknowledged them.

"Alistair was right." Edward's whisper to Carlisle broke the silence. "They - Aro and Caius - come to destroy and acquire. They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see Renesmee now so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee. Which they have no intention of doing."

Several things happened at once in the next moment. Jacob, hulking in his wolf form, gave a strange huff then the rest of the wolves emerged into the clearing, Evangeline stepped out of Emmett's shadow to take her sister's hand, and the Volturi finally halted their death march. An outraged hiss traveled through the otherwise stoic guard once Evangeline made her presence known. Aro and Caius flickered their gazes across the line, pausing momentarily on the twins before moving elsewhere. They looked disappointed to find Alice missing from the group.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They don't like the thought of fighting Evangeline. They're weighing options, choosing key targets…" Edward's voice faded into the background as Evangeline spotted Felix in the front line. Their eyes met and she was unsurprised to find his filled with anger and betrayal.

Her gift was still attached to him, keeping the memory of her departure from his mind. He likely thought she had simply disappeared and left him. To see her here, standing with his enemies, was a huge blow for him. Unable to stand the expression on his handsome face, especially being aimed at her, Evangeline dropped the connection to his memories then watched as the memory of that day came back to him. Confusion, shock then finally horror crossed his face and his entire body tensed.

The realization that he had driven her away, refused to stand with her, hit him harder than a freight train. His mate had begged him to run with her, not to the aid of her sister but away from the entire conflict. Without the anger to cloud his thoughts the pain of their separation slammed into his chest. His eyes rolled upwards at the agony but his locked muscles kept him upright. At the same time, Evangeline whimpered softly as her own pain increased. They were physically so close but on opposite sides of an invisible line.

So lost in their pain and revelations, neither took much notice of Irina's demise. Their brains catalogued the event but it didn't shift their focus from each other. They stayed lost in each other's eyes until another whimper, this time from Esme, broke the woman's concentration. Edward was crossing the field toward Aro when Evangeline felt Bella's grip tighten minutely. Using their connection, she knew her sister had finally discovered the true extent of her gift.

Shifting her eyes back to her mate, she knew he would be able to read the warning in them. His gaze flicked to Bella then back to Evangeline and he nodded once. The Cullens had a trick up their sleeves, Felix just didn't know what it was. His expression changed, morphed into something soft and heart wrenchingly open, and the woman knew he was begging for her forgiveness. A loud cacophony of snarls and hisses interrupted and they both finally focused on the events happening around them.

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us. It will make them more comfortable." Aro nodded at Edward's words, snapped his fingers twice, then called for Felix and Demetri who were at his side instantaneously. The group walked to the middle of the space between the two forces and halted.

"Bella, bring Renesmee...and a few friends."

"Jacob? Emmett? Eves?" All three nodded and the two men flanked the twins immediately. The guard rumbled in distaste at the choices but Aro waved their concerns away. Demetri commented to Edward about his choice of friends, Felix merely kept his eyes on Evangeline. They stopped a few yards away and Edward quickly joined them.

As Aro spoke to Bella then her daughter, Evangeline looked past Felix to Alec and Jane. She expected to find anger in their faces but only saw understanding. Now that they knew where she had gone, they couldn't blame her for it; they would do the same for each other instantly. Twins were a special kind of connection that nobody else understood. She smiled at them then turned her attention back to her mate.

There were only a few yards between them but it may as well have been miles. One of them would have to cross a line, give something up, if they wanted to be reunited. They both knew that fighting each other would be impossible and they would destroy any who touched the other. The wolves growled at Aro's thoughts of guard dogs, interrupting their moment. Seconds later Aro excused himself to confer with Marcus and Caius. He hadn't even looked at Evangeline.

Edward tugged gently at the back of Evangeline's shirt to get her to move. The guard was moving to Aro instead of him going back to them, she needed to move. The woman's eyes flickered to Aro, back to Edward, then settled on Felix again. She held her hand out to him in a silent offer. His next choice is completely his own. Whether he went with her now or returned to his duty with the guard would determine the true strength of their bond.

Her bright eyes begged him to come with her, to choose her. The entirety of her expression asked if he would stay with her, practically screamed the question. Felix didn't even hesitate. The hulking vampire took a step forward and, as he took his mate's hand, the other hand reached up to unclasp the gray cloak around his neck. It fluttered to the ground as Felix Volturi took Evangeline's hand and walked with her to the Cullen side of the clearing.


	22. Changes

There was murmuring from both groups as Felix joined his mate. Every Volturi soldier knew they were welcome to leave any time they wanted but most never took that option. Now, watching one of their own walk away, none could blame him. A true mate was rare and once mated the two would do anything for the other. Especially if other options meant being separated. The vampires standing with the Cullens were shocked to discover the identity of Evangeline's mate. They recovered quickly, one more skilled fighter on their side was welcome. Caius made his displeasure known but Aro only began to speak to one of Carlisle's witnesses. Amun and Siobhan both gave their testimony but Amun left immediately after with his mate. Unexpectedly Aro approached Evangeline.

"It is nice to see you safe Evangeline though I am saddened to find you here. Of course you and Felix are more than welcome to rejoin us if you should ever desire it. I understand this child would be considered your niece. What can you tell me of her development?"

"At this point, Renesmee is already more intelligent than most humans and continues to learn. The Cullens worry she will continue to age rapidly until she dwindles but I disagree. I have already noticed a slowing in her growth, minute but noticeable. I firmly believe her immortal half will step in and the girl will blend in better than we do." Evangeline grasped Felix's hand, entwining their fingers. "As for Felix and myself, I think we're going to do something traveling for a while."

Aro nodded, seemingly disappointed then drifted to Marcus and Caius. Garrett gave a small speech during which he basically called the Volturi out on their mission to collect power. A pair of Aro's witnesses said they thought the Cullens innocent, leaving very quickly after. After another moment the three ancients began their silent counsel. More of the Volturi witnesses left and Bella was suddenly handing Renesmee to Edward for a near silent goodbye. The girl climbed on Jacob's furry back, helping Evangeline realize the two were meant to escape the oncoming battle.

"Bella, Edward." Evangeline spoke quietly without turning to look at them. "No one will touch them. I give you my word."

Surprising nearly every vampire on their side, Felix moved to stand beside the large wolf. He quietly explained his purpose and reasoning.

"This child means quite a lot to my mate. My love knows how to defend herself but I will not have her distracted during a fight. I shall accompany you for several miles and dispose of any who attempt to give chase."

Relief caused Bella's shoulders to lose some of the tension held in them. If it came to a fight, she knew her daughter would be able to escape. Their side of the clearing was suddenly filled with murmured goodbyes and quick displays of affection. Felix took Evangeline's face in his hands, pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, then the two stared into each others eyes. Evangeline sent warmth and comfort through her sibling bond. An answering pulse warmed her soul and washed away any fear or second thoughts.

"Anything we do, we do together." Evangeline clasped her sister's hand as she spoke. Her sister nodded and faced the Volturi with a look of determination.

"Get ready. It's starting."

The next several minutes were interesting, to say the least. First Chelsea, then Jane, and finally Alec were all bested by Bella's invisible shield. The Romanians chuckled at Jane's frustration but were silenced by a low hiss from Evangeline. Looking Felix up and down, the two ancients reconsidered their plan to use her mate against her. Benjamin showcased his powers in an attempt to stop Alec's attack, sending varying looks of shock through the Volturi. Finally, Aro invited many of their group to join the guard. His eyes held on the twin sisters with obvious want, admiring the thought of another set of powerful siblings in the guard.

Caius and Marcus gave their votes quickly though Marcus looked only at Evangeline as he voted against fighting. Before Aro could give his vote Edward exclaimed in triumph. Seconds later, Alice Cullen danced into the clearing. She was followed by her husband Jasper and three dark skinned strangers. A few minutes later the identities of the newcomers and their purpose were made clear. The male was a hybrid like Renesmee and had fully matured after seven years. Immortal but able to survive on human diet if necessary, this Nahuel seemed to be the living contradiction to the argument of exposure.

"Dear ones, we do not fight today." As the guard moved from their ready positions, Marcus surprised everyone by speaking.

"I wish to speak to Evangeline and Felix before we depart. If they are willing?" The couple nodded then walked to the middle of the clearing as the rest of the Volturi marched into the forest. Marcus met them there. "It warms my heart to see the strength of your bonds returned. However I have to beg a favor of you."

The Ancient leaned forward to whisper in Evangeline's ear. Edward was too focused on his family to pay attention to anything else until the shock radiating from his sister-in-law's thought screeched into focus. A quick image of Volterra castle burning flashed through her mind before she managed to shut him out. She began arguing with Marcus in whispers and they continued for several minutes. Next to her, Felix's body was taut and filled with tension. Whatever they were discussing wasn't sitting well with the two vampires. Marcus's tone changed, becoming desperate, but his words were still audible.

"It is something we will have to discuss between ourselves Marcus. We cannot give you an answer just yet." The Ancient nodded before stepping away, his expression indecipherable. Another moment later the last of the Volturi presence was gone. Shaking her head to clear the dark clouds from her minds, the woman turned to examine the celebration behind her with a smile.

"Come on Felix, time for you to meet my friends on good terms."


	23. Explorations

"So it was a combination of things at the end there, but what it really boiled down to was Bella and Evangeline." Edward explained happily, reliving the conflict as only he had seen it. "Alice gave Aro the excuse he needed to get out of the fight. If he hadn't been so terrified of the twins, he probably would have gone ahead with their original plan."

Bella was skeptical about Aro being terrified but Evangeline knew it was true. She had seen the look deep in Aro's eyes and in the clenching of Caius's fists. They knew, as did Evangeline that together the Swan twins were unstoppable. Bella's shield, her sister's fighting skills, and the strength of Evangeline's gift combined would give the two of them unimaginable power. When everyone looked to her, she merely shrugged before snuggling closer to Felix's side. She wasn't interested in power like Aro was and she didn't like using her gift without reason.

Felix had been welcomed easily by the Cullen and Denali covens. He was Evangeline's true mate and had, in their opinion, proven his loyalty when he left the Volturi for her. The other vampires were slightly more skeptical but were polite regardless. Esme had asked the two to stay with the family for a while to adjust to life outside the guard. They agreed to stay for a few days then they would be off. Evangeline wanted to see the world and Felix could hardly wait to show her some of his favorite places.

Bella and Edward took Renesmee to their home for the evening, leaving Nahuel staring after them. He and his aunt Huelen had stayed after everyone else left. Huelen was curious about the Cullen's way of life but Nahuel seemed very interested in Bella. When his attention came back to the room in front of him, Nahuel stiffened when he noticed Felix staring at him. Evangeline nudged her mate, her residual newborn strength making him wince, then scolded him in Italian. He answered with an eye roll then kissed the woman's forehead.

"Nahuel, could I speak to you privately?" The woman's voice was kind and Nahuel knew he was free to refuse if he wanted. Instead he nodded, stood, then followed her outside. Together they jumped the river and walked out of hearing range. Several minutes passed, Huelen getting jumpier with each one, then the pair returned; Nahuel was smiling at something Evangeline had said. It morphed into a full blown laugh when she picked him up and tossed him into the river.

Before anyone really knew it, they were all jumping into the small river. A splashing war ensued and it was a complete free for all. Laughter filled the next hour as everyone got rid of the tension and uncertainty from the day. Eventually everyone went into various rooms of the house to change into dry clothes. Nahuel and Huelen said their goodbyes and began their journey home. The rest of the evening and pre-dawn hours were spent between the couples. Evangeline was thankful of the thick walls and extra plush carpeting that dimmed even a vampire's hearing. Felix felt it was time to beg for her forgiveness in a physical manner, she certainly didn't object.

"Emmett would you be interested in a good fight?" Evangeline called lightly from her perch on the large window bench the next afternoon. She laughed when she saw him eyeball Felix hesitantly. "Not against Felix but you can try later if you'd like. I'm told you'd always been interested in fighting Edward without his gift."

Instantly Emmett was completely interested. She explained that, with Edward's permission, she could use her gift to stop the mind reader's gift from being used on Emmett. Once she mentioned it, Emmett bounced around the house eagerly while they waited for Edward and Bella to join them for the day. When the young couple emerged from the tree line it was nearly an hour later and the largest of the Cullen's looked on the verge of bursting with excitement.

"Edward, a moment?" The excitement from his brother's thoughts and Evangeline's overly friendly tone made him wary. Upon reading her thoughts, Edward laughed heartily.

"Well I don't see why not. I've always been rather curious as well." Edward spoke eagerly. While Evangeline told Bella and Renesmee what they were planning, everyone moved to the large backyard. In a challenge of masculinity Emmett had removed his shirt and Edward had done the same. While both men were attractive in their own ways, Evangeline found herself unimpressed. Felix was taller than both of them and had more muscles than Emmett which was the perfect mix for her.

"If you're both ready?" Evangeline closed her eyes once both men nodded. A glowing yellow sphere appeared in her hands, around the size of a tennis ball. Without a word it floated to Edward. He nodded once more when she opened her eyes to look at him then reached out to touch the sphere. It sank into his skin and the man smiled brightly at the feeling. Another second passed before Edward locked eyes with Emmett; it began.

Emmett was quite flexible and even graceful despite his large size. Strong as he was, Edward was faster. What he lacked in muscles the older Cullen perfected in a mix of speed and experience. The fight lasted awhile, by vampire standards. Edward had Emmett locked in a lethal position in just over ninety seconds. Both men were laughing at the outcome and continued fighting. The rest of the family laughed and cheered as they watched.

"Peter and Charlotte told me you were one hell of a fighter." Jasper had come up beside Evangeline silently. "There aren't many vampires who can best Peter in a fight."

"I'd wager there are even fewer who can best you, Major." The woman's lips pulled up slightly as she ran a long side eyed glance at Jasper's scarred neck. Instead of being repulsed by the look, Evangeline found it to be an attractive feature. It suited him.

"Would you like to find out?" Jasper's words were a clear challenge, softened into friendly competition by his bright open smile. Evangeline nodded eagerly and stepped away from Felix. The entire exchange was done so quietly nobody but Felix had overheard. Tired of being beaten by his brother, Emmett called an end to their fight. Bella's worried expression drew everyone's attention to Jasper and Evangeline who had stepped farther away from the group. Bella had seen her brother-in-law train when the family was preparing to fight newborns; she knew exactly how dangerous he was.

"Do not worry for your sister." Felix spoke quietly to Bella. Evangeline and Jasper had begun to circle each other. "She was skilled as a human and her immortality has only improved those skills. Sparring with your coven mate will be fun for her."

With practised ease, Jasper pounced at his target. Evangeline slid away from his outstretched arms at the last moment. As his body continued past she grabbed his left ankle with both hands. Her newborn strength sent Jasper crashing into the ground. Stunned for just a second, the male jumped at her again only to have her slip from his grasp. The evasion only lasted for another few attempts.

Jasper snarled viciously in frustration; he'd never taken so long to pin someone and he hadn't even touched her! The aggressive sound had the woman smiling tauntingly. They continued to circle each other, their concentration unbreakable. Suddenly Evangeline began attacking. The vampires flitted around the yard in an incredible battle. Evangeline almost pinned Jasper twice and Jasper had gotten in several good moves.

In the blink of an eye the fight changed. Jasper lunged a little too far, leaving his back exposed. Evangeline's foot caught purchase between his shoulder blades. As his body became airborne the woman flitted ahead, snatching him from the air. His body slammed into the hard ground and then he felt her weight on his back. She had planted a foot at the base of his neck, her hands wrapped around his head. It was a position that left him undoubtedly decapitated.

"I yield." The Cullens and Denalis clapped loudly, every face showing awe. None of them had ever seen Jasper beaten when giving his complete effort. He was one of the most renowned fighters in the Southern Wars; the name of Major Jasper Whitlock still struck fear into many southern vampires who'd been told stories of the war. The fact that Evangeline could best him in a fight spoke volumes about her skill. This woman was not someone to be trifled with.


	24. Mates

Felix and Evangeline stayed another day, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. Eventually the call to roam grew too intense and the couple bid the family goodbye. Hand in hand they sped to the coastline, the Quiluettes had given them permission to cross their lands. Together they jumped into the sea, swimming almost faster than the eye could see.

Humming gently, Evangeline floated on the water's surface with her eyes closed. She and Felix were enjoying the sunshine and calm ocean nearly seventy five miles west of the Hawaiian islands. Being free of any obligations was a strange feeling for both of them although it was a feeling they were beginning to enjoy. As they floated along they joked and talked and generally enjoyed each other's company. Distant vibrations had Evangeline opening one eye to scan the horizon. A dark blue fishing boat was moving in their direction.

"Probably some tourists out for some offshore fishing. Hoping to catch something big if they're lucky, probably why they came out so far." Felix's voice carried lazily over the water. Looking back to her mate, Evangeline's eyes had darkened and her smile was sadistically beautiful.

"Feel like having a snack? I'll be the mermaid if you'll be the shark!" Felix's answering grin was undoubtedly savage. They quickly went over the plan then started. Evangeline, wearing only a two piece bathing suit, dove just far enough under the water to allow only a faint shimmer of her skin to be seen. She watched as her mate dove even farther down, heading towards the boat.

The four men, out for some recreational fishing, noticed a shimmering light under the water's surface. Crowding around the starboard side they watched as it came directly to their boat. Before their disbelieving eyes a gorgeous brunette emerged, smiling seductively at them. In their awe her red eyes didn't faze them a bit. They leaned farther over the side to gape at her and hear any words she spoke.

"What a handsome group of fishermen! Pray tell, what were you hoping to catch today?" One managed to mumble that they were hoping to catch swordfish and maybe a shark or two. The beautiful woman giggling lightly, causing the men to sigh admiringly. "Well what luck! I happen to know that there's a shark headed this way! You boys are certainly in for a surprise, that much is certain."

Without another word the woman winked then allowed her body to sink below the gentle waves once more. The men peered over the side, each one debating jumping in after her. Suddenly a horrible crash rocked the boat and sent the group to the deck. Water poured into the vessel at an alarming rate through a very large hole in the prow. Another impact rocked the rapidly sinking boat, this time from the back. Turning to find the source, the four men came face to face with Felix and Evangeline.

The first two men were probably the luckier of the four. They didn't have to watch as the two predators drained their friends. Those two were frozen in fear for several seconds before their primal instincts kicked in. They dove into the water and attempted to swim away. The two immortals finished their first victims then stood on the sinking boat, admiring their prey's attempts at escape. Matching smiles covered their faces; they shared a look before hunting their next targets. Sixty seconds had passed and the only evidence of the attack were bodies and a sinking boat, all of which would be devoured by the sea.

Felix smiled at Evangeline, love filling his eyes. She smiled back with the same intensity then swam over to wrap her arms around him. His large arms encircled her as they shared a slow passionate kiss. The two let their stone bodies carry them to the ocean floor. Together they spent the next few years exploring from coast to coast. They kept to themselves, not even Bella heard from her sister besides the occasional brush against their bond.


	25. Destruction

It had been nearly twelve years since the trial. The Cullens were living in England, taking advantage of the typically cloudy countryside. The family had moved here only a year ago. A sunny day kept them near the home but buying a ranch had its perks. No neighbors for miles was a big one. Everyone was scattered about doing various activities when the house phone rang. Renesmee, who looked nineteen instead of her true age of eleven, answered. A second passed before the girl called out that the person on the phone wanted to speak to Carlisle. Having taken the day off of work, he was there to take the call. The caller was quiet enough that only Carlisle's side of the conversation was heard.

"This is Carlisle. Hello Tanya, how are you? Oh? Wait, what?! How did it happen? You're completely sure? Thank you Tanya. Yes, we'll make sure to keep in touch." He hung up then turned to face his family who had all gathered in the room. "Stephan and Vladimir are dead."

Esme gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth and there were various mixtures of shock and confusion on everyone else. Edward, having been too engrossed in a game of chess with Bella to pay attention to anything else, asked what happened. Carlisle ushered everyone into the large dining room before he would say anything. The doctor sighed then spoke slowly.

"Kate and Garrett were travelling through Europe and decided to check on the Romanians. When they got there, they found what was left of Vladimir and Stephan. Someone had burned their bodies but left their heads. That's not the worst part." He ran his hand through his hair, taking an unnecessary breath. Garrett found a note under one of them."

"What did it say?" Bella's voice was soft, as if not wanting to interrupt the moment.

"The Volturi will turn against us. Prepare."

Six days later and the Cullens still hadn't been able to decide what the message meant or who could have sent it. Carlisle had contacted all their friends and allies who could be reached by phone. He was sending out feelers, trying to see if anyone had taken credit for killing the Romanians. So far, no one had. The whole family was home, not wanting to be apart after finding out about the Romanian's deaths.

Alice, who had been leaning into Jasper's chest, suddenly gasped and became still as her eyes glazed over. Using his gift immediately, Edward's shoulders tensed as he saw Alice's vision with her. As the seconds ticked by the rest of the family became more and more worried. Alice's visions usually only lasted fifteen seconds or so but this one was already over a minute long.

"They were right, whoever killed the Romanians, they were right. I don't know why I didn't see this sooner. The Volturi _are_ coming. They're going to try to collect everyone and I do mean everyone. Join or die, that's the choice." Alice spoke quickly, agony lacing through her words. She sobbed at the things she was seeing. "No more nomads, no more covens, they want to make one giant clan."

"This won't just affect those of us who have gifts." Edward spoke up, his voice hollow. "They want everyone. It doesn't make sense. There wasn't any warning. What was the trigger? _It doesn't make sense!_ Humans will be affected too. Caius plans on using them like cattle; locked in pens until it's time for the slaughter."

"We can't let them do this. We have to tell people, we have to try to stop this." Esme's voice was soft but determined. This event would likely cause many, many deaths and that was something she was not comfortable with. Looking around she could tell that her children felt the same. Bella grabbed her from off the couch and dialed a number that hadn't been answered in years. As usual, the line rang over and over before going to an automated voicemail.

"Evangeline it's me. Listen, I don't know where you are or what you've been doing but something's happened. Something bad. The Volturi are planning to attack everyone. Every vampire in the world is in danger." Bella sighed then spoke even more quietly into the phone. "If you get this, can you call me back? Or even come to visit. That'd be great. I really miss you Eves."

Three weeks after Alice's vision, Bella still hadn't heard back from Evangeline. The whole family was worried about the woman and even her mate. If Evangeline was swayed to join the Volturi again her gift would be used to further the attack, other vampires wouldn't stand a chance against her power. The family had come to the decision that they were going to search for the two before the Volturi found them. Therefore the Cullen clan, Jacob included, were getting ready to leave. They had all resigned from their jobs, removed themselves from school rosters, and set about making all the preparations to move.

Moving from place to place was extremely easy when you've had years of practice. Being able to load a vehicle with all your things in less than five minutes helped too. This time however the family was leaving anything behind that they didn't need for travel. Alice and Rosalie had been visibly pouting for the last week after being told that they could only bring one backpack full of clothes each. Bella, unconcerned with the luggage restriction, was packing her backpack carefully. Edward was loading things into the car outside.

Suddenly a soft fluttering caressed Bella's thoughts, Evangeline was trying to communicate through their bond. Closing her eyes to concentrate Bella opened the barrier keeping her mind separate and let the connection flow through her. Feelings came first, Evangeline hadn't meant to be away so long and she felt terrible about it. After silently assuring her twin that she wasn't upset, Bella followed the gentle pull on her mind. The woman was suddenly looking through her sister's eyes. Evangeline stood atop a large hill and it was the middle of the night, she seemed to be relatively close to Bella. Less than a mile away from where Evangeline stood she could see Volterra castle. It was completely engulfed in flames and vampire hearing could catch the pained screams coming from inside. Humans fled the city but it looked as though not a single vampire had escaped the castle.

"The Volturi are no more. I'll meet you and the rest of your coven in three days, Quebec." Evangeline's voice drifted through the bond before the image faded and the connection closed again. Bella drifted back into her own body only to feel herself being shaken. The whole thing had taken several minutes. Edward's hands were wrapped around her upper arms, worried face only a foot away from hers. He let out a loud sigh of relief as his wife's eyes snapped open to meet his.

"There you are! I was worried when you didn't move. What happened?" The rest of the family had gathered in the room, looking at Bella worriedly. She quickly told everyone what she had seen and what her sister had said. They agreed that going to Quebec was their best plan of action but cautiously. If Evangeline had truly destroyed the Volturi, there was no telling what she was planning to do after or what her reason was for the slaughter.


	26. A New Era

Three days later the Cullens walked out of Quebec's airport as a group. They had rented two large vehicles to fit the whole family. Yesterday Evangeline had texted Bella an address to meet her at, nearly an hour outside of the city. A large farmhouse greeted them with cheery yellow paint, broad windows, and a generally pleasant atmosphere. Although the day was cloudy the vampires smiled at how happy this property looked. They turned their attention to the antique wooden door as it opened.

"Bella!"

"Eves!" The sisters flitted to each other, colliding with a crash. Still almost completely identical, the twins reveled in the feeling of being in each other's presence. After hugging for several more seconds Evangeline released her sister to greet the rest of the coven. Cutting right to the point, Carlisle asked her what was going on. The woman sighed then invited them all inside.

"Things are a little difficult to explain so I'm going to start with the biggest part. Let's have you guys meet my coven mates. Please try to keep an open mind." The already tense atmosphere heightened when the Cullens walked into the large, open kitchen. Sitting at the small breakfast table in the corner Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demetri were all dressed casually. The sight of petite Jane in a T-shirt and jeans was enough to stop everyone in their tracks.

"As I'm sure Alice saw, Aro and Caius were planning a massive attack. Demetri found us and warned us so we made a decision. The Volturi had become too twisted and power hungry. They were supposed to uphold the law but failed through their greed. The fight with your family confirmed it. So we began our own planning."

"Demetri got Alec and Jane on board and they helped set the trap. Marcus warned us that day in the field that Aro would overstep his bounds. They're all dead, most of the guard as well. Marcus sacrificed himself to ensure that his brothers were truly gone." Evangeline shrugged nonchalantly, as though she and her mate hadn't made history. They had taken down the strongest coven in the vampire world almost single handedly.

"We're going to start fresh and do things right." Felix spoke confidently as he pulled Evangeline to him. She nodded then explained.

"We've decided as a coven that we're going to correct the Volturi's mistakes. They were meant to keep the law, not control the vampire race. From now on our coven will be the enforcers. We will find the law breakers and hold trial with them. Their cases will be heard and with the proper evidence, their punishments will be decided. No large castles, no guard, no leaders, we will act and decide together."

"With our only loyalty being to upholding the rules of all vampires." Jane added quietly. Without all the black, the young girl was less intimidating and would be considered quite pretty. Not that any of the Cullens were brave enough to say so.

"Well that's great and everything but why are you telling _us_? Why make us come all this way? We were worried about you two and this whole time you've been perfectly fine, plotting away to take over the Volturi's spot." Rosalie's voice was demanding. Jane and Alec hissed in tandem while Demetri told the blonde to watch her tone. The next few seconds were tense. At that moments the Cullens seemed to realise that Evangeline's coven _had_ become the new enforcers in the vampire world. The title would dictate that a certain amount of respect be given.

"You're being told first so that the word will spread faster. Carlisle has quite a few friends." Evangeline finally spoke, breaking the tension. "Also to remind you that while I consider all of you family, I will not show favouritism. Although I don't expect you guys to break any laws it's something I need to mention. This was also the easiest way to see my sister and niece again."

The next few hours were spent discussing how Evangeline's coven planned on ruling. She made it very clear that they weren't interested in power. Her coven only wanted to keep order and keep their species existence a secret. Carlisle offered his advice and even listed a few vampires who had been causing a bit of trouble. As the Cullens were preparing to leave Evangeline asked to speak with Carlisle and Jacob. They walked out to the barn in the backyard, away from any possible eavesdroppers.

"I know that I don't really know either of you as well as I should but I have a favour to ask." Evangeline took a deep breath as her eyes moved between the two men. "I've never been in a position like this, a place with so much power and responsibility. There is a very good chance that I could screw it all up. So I need you to promise me one thing; if this coven goes the same direction as the. Volturi, if we start thirsting and reaching for more control, promise me you'll stop us. By any means necessary.

Carlisle's face showed complete shock, Jacob's even more so. Still, the shapeshifter recovered first and offered his hand to the vampire. Her request had significantly increased Jacob's respect for the woman. He told her as much when she shook his hand, agreeing to her request at the same time. Carlisle shook his head to clear off the shock before he smiled kindly at Evangeline.

"If there were any doubts that you'd be good at this, they're gone now Evangeline. You're worried enough about becoming like the Volturi that we probably won't be necessary. We'll keep checking in but I think you're going to do a wonderful job."

With those words and feeling more assured Evangeline led them back inside. The Cullens left soon after with the promise to visit regularly. The years passed steadily with very few major incidents. It didn't take long for the news of the Volturi's end to spread, thanks to Carlisle no doubt. A handful of covens tried to claim their position only to find out very quickly that Evangeline's coven meant business. Eventually the challenges stopped and the vampire world was calm overall.

Finally feeling as though they were doing something meaningful, Felix and Evangeline were the happiest they had ever been. Through the years Jane and Alec had managed to find their mates, two vampires who had been turned at fifteen, and brought them into the coven. To the outside world, their coven was seen as cold and unwavering. During trials they only put weight to facts, never opinions or feelings, and their rulings were fair.

On the inside though, they were much more than a coven enforcing the law. They were friends, confidants, they were as close as any family. As time passed smoothly the vampire world prospered. The Leading Coven, as people began calling them, never lost power. They never became greedy and as Evangeline told Carlisle all those years ago, they never added another member who wasn't a true mate of the original coven. Life passed happily for Evangeline Swan, as she had always hoped it would.

**A.N. Well there it is! Finished! Please review and let me know what you thought of it! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
